


邪惡的平庸/The Follower

by LadyQuestion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyQuestion/pseuds/LadyQuestion
Summary: The story is about Regulus Black.我想辦法融入規則，但當我學會遵守規則後，我又想叛離規則。奧爾瑟雅說：「我們都不想成為加害者。」可是當你只有成為加害者和成為受害者兩個選項可以選擇時，誰會想成為後者呢？J.K.羅琳擁有Harry Potter,但我擁有我自己的故事情節和自創人物／此同人文並未用於任何商業用途／未經允許，請勿轉載、複製、販售／同在哈利波特仙境發表





	1. Chapter 1

01

獅子阿爾發已經感到有些倦了。

他不斷地變換著腳支撐身體。母親的眼光凌厲地掃過來，他立刻站直挺胸，按照母親的說法：要有布萊克家的樣子。

待母親移開視線後，獅子阿爾發鬆了口氣之餘，又開始不安分的變換已經酸麻的雙腳。

「不坐下嗎？」

他循著聲音的方向看過去。

是奧爾瑟雅．羅西兒。

她捧著一本書，端坐在離他不遠處的沙發上，身著一襲深綠色高領蕾絲晚禮服，一顆價值不斐的紅寶石別在領口。柔順的黑色長髮垂落在兩側肩膀，附近的搖曳的燭光把她整個人都襯得柔和。但就是太柔和了，才讓她一點存在感也沒有。若不是發出聲音，獅子阿爾發壓根不會注意到她。

「不、不用了。」獅子阿爾發有些狼狽的拒絕。他選擇疏遠羅西兒，主要原因還是因為天狼星，讓他對這個太過於溫柔平靜的少女存有疙瘩，還是滿懷歉意的疙瘩。

天狼星第一眼就不待見這個死板如木偶的羅西兒小姐。本來是布萊克夫人希望藉由這次會面，與羅西兒家攀上關係，為之後能結成親家鋪路。不過天狼星識破且厭惡她的算盤，連帶也厭惡起無辜被捲入算盤的奧爾瑟雅。

獅子阿爾發默默移動腳步，讓自己離奧爾瑟雅遠一點，直到雙方被一根柱子隔開，他看不到奧爾瑟雅，奧爾瑟雅也看不到他為止。

奧爾瑟雅長得並不出挑。獅子阿爾發見慣了堂姊的美貌，首次見到奧爾瑟雅時，瞬間就覺得自己的眼睛不太適應。就如嘗遍了各式美味，突然間要你喝索然無味的白開水。

沉默的奧爾瑟雅有著一張平庸蒼白的臉，像一座被風化磨平的大理石雕像，五官不明顯，且缺乏了生氣。

冰冷堅硬，一看到奧爾瑟雅，這四個字立即從獅子阿爾發的腦海中躍出。

「她不好看。」天狼星毫不避諱在當事人面前品頭論足，那時天狼星十歲，獅子阿爾發九歲。

他當下就知道兄長這樣說有多魯莽，就算天狼星是屬於有話直說的個性，這樣說也是非常不妥。

會這麼做只有一個原因。

天狼星是故意的。

「你知道嗎？隨便拿張白紙胡在你臉上都會比她好看。」獅子阿爾發沒有回應，只想拿個東西堵住天狼星的嘴，可悲的是這樣無濟於事，天狼星的音量足夠讓被評論者聽得一清二楚。奧爾瑟雅那雙灰色的眸子朝他們望過來，又轉了回去，那個眼神讓獅子阿爾發覺得自己也是共犯之一。尤其是她垂首，墨髮如瀑布般垂落，像一道簾幕遮住她的臉時，獅子阿爾發莫名的愧疚感更深了。

最讓獅子阿爾發不想再次見到奧爾瑟雅的原因，是在那日下午，他撞見奧爾瑟雅躲開所有人，縮在花園角落哭泣。而他什麼也沒做，只是默默地站在另外一邊，等她的啜泣聲逐漸停止。

獅子阿爾發的回憶被舞池響起的樂聲打斷。

布萊克夫人朝他走來，歲月在這女人身上造成不小影響，尤其那臉上的顴骨更加明顯，使原本就瘦削的布萊克夫人看起來更加嚴厲刻薄。

「怎麼不邀請個舞伴，你不會想在這裡站整個晚上吧？」她拿著扇子心浮氣躁地揮了幾下，眼神左撇右撇。突然刷一聲合起扇子，重重地擊在戴著黑絲綢手套的手上，像老鷹看到獵物般，眼睛亮了起來，蓄勢待發。

獅子阿爾發頓感不妙，可是他已經被布萊克夫人攫住，從柱子的陰影下拖出來，不容抗拒地被母親抓往他最不想去的方向。

「羅西兒小姐。」

看到布萊克母子走到她面前，奧爾瑟雅一點詫異的樣子也沒有。有表情才是意外，她一貫都是面無表情。

「布萊克夫人。」奧爾瑟雅闔上書，微微頷首。獅子阿爾發訝異於她在母親面前鎮定自若，畢竟很多純血家族的千金見了布萊克夫人，每個都懾服於她的強勢，有些還會瑟瑟發抖，連回話都戰戰兢兢，有些結巴。

「令尊和令堂呢？」布萊克夫人問，同時把獅子阿爾發往奧爾瑟雅面前推。

奧爾瑟雅指了個方向，羅西兒夫婦正站在另外一邊，手拿高腳杯和馬份夫婦說笑著。

「我有事找他們，就先失陪了。」布萊克夫人笑晏如花，暗中卻捏了自己寶貝兒子一把。  
自上次兩家見面後，她就從羅西兒夫人那兒得知奧爾瑟雅對天狼星沒意思的消息。當時只覺這女孩太過心高氣傲，自以為是。

但是在跌破眼鏡的分類儀式後，天狼星被分到葛萊分多，讓布萊克夫人失望透頂，才認為也許當初是因為兩人性格不合，才讓奧爾瑟雅和天狼星看不對眼。如今獅子阿爾發被分到史萊哲林，使得布萊克夫人又打起新的算盤，對於和羅西兒家族結成姻親是勢在必得，思及此，她再次打開摺扇，掩住嘴邊笑意。

布萊克夫人走遠，留下奧爾瑟雅和獅子阿爾發大眼瞪小眼。

「布萊克先生。」

「羅西兒小姐。」

兩人就這樣草草打過招呼。

奧爾瑟雅不顧獅子阿爾發還站著，繼續翻閱手裡的書。等了一陣子，注意到他沒有離開的打算。

「有事嗎？」奧爾瑟雅看著他問了一句，語氣輕柔，獅子阿爾發覺得似乎有人拿著羽毛在他心上刷著。

他對這樣的溫柔不禁有些恍惚，天狼星只是因為母親的緣故和不起眼的外貌就看不上她……

「沒、沒事。」獅子阿爾發向她微微躬身，轉身就走，走沒幾步立刻感到背脊發毛，僵硬地轉向左側，母親和羅西兒夫婦站在另一邊談的正歡，應當沒有閒餘心思關注這邊，那熟悉的威脅視線一定是錯覺吧。

但他年紀小，還是慫了。只好再次折返回去，面對奧爾瑟雅。

「羅西兒小姐，我有這個榮幸邀您共舞嗎？」獅子阿爾發朝她伸出手，有點絕望地看著奧爾瑟雅無動於衷的瞪著他。沒錯，這次他沒有會錯意，奧爾瑟雅正在瞪著他，而且照她把書死死抓在手裡的氣勢，下一秒就是準備開口拒絕他。

「拜託。」獅子阿爾發低頭懇求她，只差一點就要跪下了。

他維持邀請的姿勢等了一段時間，彎腰彎得有些酸，身為布萊克家的孩子活到現在沒這麼憋屈過。

奧爾瑟雅的聲音隔了許久才從前方傳來，伴隨著一聲嘆息。  
「好。」她說，並且抓起放在一旁的手套漫不經心地戴上。  
獅子阿爾發感到手掌傳來絲綢布料滑膩的觸感，還來不及反應過來，他又聽到奧爾瑟雅說：「你欠我一次喔。」


	2. Chapter 2

02  
奧爾瑟雅抓著他的手起身，一邊撫平綠綢裙上的皺褶，一邊靠近挽住他。

獅子阿爾發這才發現與她這般近距離，真是－－充滿壓迫感。

仰望著奧爾瑟雅，心裡感嘆她真的好高。她比天狼星再多出十幾公分，對獅子阿爾發來說，比他哥哥還高的人，都可稱之為超級高了。

奧爾瑟雅未有所覺，直到她與獅子阿爾發面對面站在舞池時，發現兩人的身高差異有點多。但她僅是抿了抿嘴，並未多說一個字。

他們有些彆扭地調整姿勢。獅子阿爾發雖然知道手該放哪裡，可是因為身高差異的關係，他的手總是會不小心滑到錯誤的地方。屆時，他又得繃緊肌肉，踮起腳尖，再把手伸長一點，好勾到該放的地方。

要是他有天狼星那麼高就好了……獅子阿爾發默默感慨著，卻又用力搖頭，把羨慕的情緒甩開。

好不容易一切就定位後，音樂又換了另外一首，表示進入另外一場。

此時獅子阿爾發卻慘白著臉，這首曲子他沒聽過，根本不知道怎麼跟著節拍跳。奧爾瑟雅聽出了這首曲子，鮮有表情的她眉頭一皺，打算離場。正要告知獅子阿爾發時，剛好看到他窘迫的表情。周遭的人如潮水般匆匆退去，就在猶豫的短暫間隙，他們慢了一步。

現在只剩他們在空曠的舞池徘徊著。

奧爾瑟雅眼裡閃過一抹不耐。她不喜歡摻和麻煩事，能避則避。看著這個男孩手足無措，她心裡忖度著到底是給自己找了什麼樣的麻煩呢？

「現在我們不跳也不行了呢。」她說。

「那......你有什麼打算嗎？」

「布萊克先生，」奧爾瑟雅認真的俯首看著他。「允許我帶著你做些出格的事情嗎？」

獅子阿爾發屏息盯著那雙清澈的灰色眼睛倒映出他略為驚慌失措的臉，像是著魔般，有些失神地點頭。

他聽到奧爾瑟雅輕笑一聲，可那嘴角連上揚的跡象都沒有。

她將他原本勾在她腰上的手移到自己臂上，擺好後再伸手放在他的腰上，另一隻手則輕輕滑過與他相貼的掌心，握住了他的手。

獅子阿爾發頓時發現自己必須要跳女舞的部分，脹紅了臉。

他本欲開口說話，奧爾瑟雅卻要他安靜，並熟練地帶著他跟著音樂節拍移動，她很了解這曲子該怎麼跳。

他定了定心神，立刻決定中止這一切，在事情一發不可收拾前，停止名譽損失。於是他說：

「請、請等一等。」

奧爾瑟雅依言停下，他很輕易就掙開她的箝制，退後兩步，與她拉開一段距離後就沒再移動了，他正在審度情況。這很明顯有哪裡不對勁，她很冷靜，雙手環胸靜靜站在原地，像是已經確定他不會就這麼走開。

音樂聲戛然而止，氣氛頓時尷尬起來，周圍的人都在看著他們，多有看好戲的心態，讓他心裡萬般不想留下，也走不了。奧爾瑟雅環視一圈，知道自己只要再稍稍推進一小步即可。

她傾身抓住他的雙肩，將他拉近，臉頰一側貼著獅子阿爾發，附在他耳邊輕聲道：

「我相信你是個聰明人，布萊克先生。」

她說出的話語冰冷，然而溫暖的氣息卻輕搔他的耳畔，讓獅子阿爾發心跳如雷，耳根也紅了。但這並沒有干擾他的判斷，他的腦中快速分析著怎麼做才能穩當：當場走人，抑或是留下。

布萊克夫人帶著微笑，望向掐緊酒杯的羅西兒夫人，後者不贊成的皺眉。從旁人來看，兩個孩子的舉動甚是曖昧，由於距離過遠，他們之間的耳語無法傳達。誰又能想得到其中一人所說出的語句盡含威脅。

「現在，你只要做出選擇就好。看是要安分地跳完這支舞，還是連續幾年，與我一起度過刺激的校園生活？」

他看不到她的表情，然而從那異常平靜的聲音判斷，只怕仍是一副波瀾不驚。

「我別無選擇，不是嗎？」他說。

儘管他對校園冒險這件事還是有點期待，可是他敢保證奧爾瑟雅所說的『刺激』必不是在正常範圍內。

而且，目前最佳解再明顯不過了。

「全看你是怎麼想的。」

當同一首曲子再次響起，獅子阿爾發順著奧爾瑟雅的引導與她共舞，這讓他有種為人魚肉之感，儘管事實也是如此，他心裡又有個矛盾的聲音認為這樣也不錯，甚至他對自己這麼容易就順從於她，絲毫不感意外。

也許是天性，也許是他的習慣，因為他一直以來都是這樣，服從父親、服從於母親、服從於整個布萊克家族。因為母親要他這麼做，他就要忽略自己的意願，只求能順利完成任務就好。

這沒有錯。

他總是這樣告訴自己。

這是他們的期待與價值，這是對的。

家族裡的人總是認為他比天狼星強的多、優秀的多。

父母親也總是以讚賞的眼光看著他。在他們的眼中，沒有一絲否定。相較於他們給予天狼星的厭惡和惡言，父母給予他的支持，這使他更加堅信－－

他是這麼做是正確的。

「之後的舞步有點難，你一定要跟上。」奧爾瑟雅對獅子阿爾發提醒道。她的聲音像是從遙遠的地方傳來，混雜在逐漸激昂的曲調裡，他慢了半拍才知道她在說什麼，可是已經來不及做好準備了。

後半段的舞明顯讓人有些吃不消。他只覺得自己四肢已經逐漸脫離掌控，彷彿有一股外力支使著，他只能不斷旋轉、旋轉－－

房間的景象和圍觀的人們在他們四周模糊成一片，像是夜晚迷霧中的身影，也像是被水氣蘊染的鏡子影像，一切變得有些飄忽不定、似是而非。

獅子阿爾發緊緊抓著奧爾瑟雅的手，害怕自己就這樣迷失。不自主的，帶有些許無助的，他再次仰望她，她也正好低頭看著他。

他望進那雙眼眸，望進身為一個人，最為隱密、深沉的部分，有著太多情感，幾欲傾瀉而出。

這是他第一次毫不避諱地長時間與她相望－－與他自己的倒影對望。倒映的他看起來正懇切地在探尋著一些他自己也不甚清楚的東西。

奧爾瑟雅的嘴張了張，似乎說了些什麼，但獅子阿爾發沒有在意，如溺水之人渴求呼吸空氣，他早已沉浸探索的渴望中。就在快要從那靈魂之窗看出些什麼時，她突然閉上眼，切斷了彼此的凝視。不過幾秒的時間，她再次睜開眼後，獅子阿爾發面對的就是一雙漂亮的灰色眼眸，讓他想到灰色玻璃珠在光線下熠熠生輝，很美，但也就如此。

之前瘋狂探求的那些情緒，彷若曝於陽光下的朝露般，不復存在。

「你以為你在做什麼？」她的聲音變得冷酷，其中帶有壓抑的怒氣。他不知道自己在無意間使用了類似破心術的魔法，讓奧爾瑟雅有種被侵犯到私人領域的感覺。獅子阿爾發只是意識到自己似乎太過放肆，連忙道了歉，並且在之後都避免與奧爾瑟雅視線接觸。

***

即便獅子阿爾發一開始再不情願，共舞的過程再彆扭，這首曲子還是到了終點。

當四周響起掌聲時，他才意識到這就是奧爾瑟雅所謂的『有些』出格。對保守的純種家族而言，男女互換應跳的舞步，確實是不合傳統，尤其是這嚴肅的聖誕宴會。

「你就是布萊克小少爺？」獅子阿爾發牽著奧爾瑟雅離開舞池，羅西兒夫婦就走了過來。旁邊則是已經收起客套微笑的布萊克夫人，獅子阿爾發見到母親眉頭微蹙，因而心臟不規則的一跳，不安的預感緩緩升起。

羅西兒夫婦跟面無表情的奧爾瑟雅不同，他們總是帶著笑，可惜這個笑不是高興的意思，僅是他們習慣掛在臉上的表情，通常隱約地帶給人譏諷之感。

獅子阿爾發按自己在禮儀課所學，向夫婦二人行禮。

羅西兒夫人臉上笑意加深，伸出冰冷的手指掐在獅子阿爾發的下巴上，把他臉扳來扳去，眼光帶著一絲挑剔，如同檢視某種待價而沽的貨物一般。

「真是幸會。」待她放開，站在隔壁一直默不作聲的羅西兒先生就朝獅子阿爾發伸出手。

「您好。」他忍著下巴的疼痛，欲伸手握住，沒想到羅西兒先生在他即將觸到的一剎那，把手收回去。

獅子阿爾發的手舉在半空中，臉色一陣青一陣白，非常尷尬。頂著布萊克家的名號，不論到哪，他都是被尊敬對待，誰知道羅西兒夫婦卻三番兩次讓他應付不暇。

突然一隻修長的手進入視線，牢牢地抓著往下施力，強迫他把那隻尷尬的手放下。

「您們在做什麼呢？」奧爾瑟雅抓著他的手，聲音恢復之前的平緩柔和，再度變成那個一點銳氣也沒有的模樣。

「當然是教訓某些不知好歹的小孩子囉。」羅西兒夫人瞇起眼睛。

奧爾瑟雅握著獅子阿爾發的手加重了力道，他感覺她似乎有一瞬間的僵硬，且手心正微微地冒汗。她在害怕嗎？還是在緊張？獅子不舒服地掙動著。

「不是他。」奧爾瑟雅緩緩道，鬆開了手，同時目光移向布萊克夫人。後者對他們的對話有些似懂非懂，不管她猜到多少，目前從那張臉上是看不出來的。

「也沒必要。」奧爾瑟雅又說。

「這樣啊。」羅西兒夫人淡淡地說了一句，臉上仍噙著笑，彷彿剛才她什麼都沒做一樣，偏過頭，看向布萊克夫人說：「布萊克夫人，對於你的提議，我仍是持同樣的看法。孩子的事情，還是交由他們決定吧。」


	3. Chapter 3

03  
布萊克夫人一反常態。她雖然因為婚約未談攏而面色不善，但沒有立刻發怒，一回家就把自己關在書房，要獅子阿爾發在書房門外的沙發等著。

他的父親，獵戶座．布萊克，則在幾分鐘後被怪角請來。儘管是從睡夢中被攪醒，他仍是穿戴整齊，毫無倦色。雙眼炯炯有神，似乎在醒來的那刻就已處於備戰狀態。他是個高大，寡語的男人，與妻子的暴躁多言形成對比。然而這樣看似互補的特質從未讓他們的婚姻美滿，反倒時常吵架。

獵戶座無法忍受妻子時時刻刻踩在他頭上，此時你能聽到一個少言的男人說出口的話語有多惡毒。布萊克夫人，瓦柏嘉，更是不遑多讓，她強勢慣了，無法忍受有人想在她頭上頤指氣使，就算這個人是她的丈夫也不行。

獅子阿爾發聽到母親在父親一踏進書房那刻，就開啟了書房裡的爭吵。

爭吵的片段無法遏止地從門後傳出。多半是瓦柏嘉氣急敗壞的尖叫辱罵，企圖掩蓋住獵戶座過於平靜的聲音。

怪角端了一盤餅乾給他，獅子阿爾發示意怪角也吃一些。主僕二人坐在沙發上，等著書房內激烈的爭吵逐漸變成歇斯底里的討論。

「羅西兒......黑魔王......信任......」

「天狼星......葛來......影響......」

「血統純粹......」

最後，他們的爭吵永遠以一句話作結。

「你這懦夫！」

當獵戶座一臉慍怒走出沃爾布嘉的書房，瓦柏嘉在他的背後的怒吼從尚未闔上的門縫竄出。

「父親。」

獅子阿爾發看到獵戶座出來，立刻放下手中的餅乾起身。

獵戶座揚眉，表情有些訝異，好似現在才注意到一直坐在角落沙發的兒子。他原本鐵青僵硬的表情在看到獅子阿爾發後有一刻舒緩，語氣也轉為溫和。

「你慢些再進去吧，她正在氣頭上。」

話音剛落，就聽到瓦柏嘉在書房裡尖聲叫喚獅子阿爾發。獵戶座搖頭，翻了個白眼，獅子阿爾發也不是第一次見過父親這樣的表情，儘管想笑，卻每次都不是時候。

「祝好運，兒子。」他拍了拍獅子阿爾發的肩膀，隨即迅速離去。那背影看起來有點像是在逃命。

獅子阿爾發跟怪角對看一眼，後者看起來甚是憂心，尤其是獵戶座說了那句祝福後，小精靈的憂慮之色更是明顯。他伸手拍拍家庭小精靈的頭。

「沒事的。」他安撫地說。

***

一進門，瓦柏嘉正怒氣沖沖地坐在書桌前的黑檀木椅上，抬手掃落了桌上的上好瓷器，在瓷器墜於獅子阿爾發腳邊發出碎裂的悲鳴時，她厲聲質問他：

「到底是怎麼回事？」

獅子阿爾發不語。他只有三個選項，其中兩個是他不敢做的，唯一能做的就是低下頭，在母親連珠炮般的問句結束後，只回答最後一個問題。他了解瓦柏嘉問問題的習慣，最後一個問題才是她最想知道的，針對之前的問題給予回答都是毫無意義。

於是他等到了最後一個問題。

「莎珊．羅西兒那是什麼意思？你和天狼星做了什麼嗎？」

獅子阿爾發的眼皮跳了跳，猜想這應是幾年前的事情造成，這件事情是嚴重了些，尤其得罪的人是羅西兒。

「你知道羅西兒家的作風。」瓦柏嘉又說。

他沉默的點頭：當然知道。羅西兒家族一向睚眥必報，它也是以此特點而聞名，這幾年隨著該族壯大，此性格愈發變本加厲。孩子間的這點過節放在別人家可能沒什麼，興許就是談笑間的一段往事，羅西兒家可是能記恨好一段時間。

也許說出來比較好。他想著，也許母親能解決。

但是馬上又打消了這個想法。

獅子阿爾發斷定這個過節絕不能在母親面前提出來，否則天狼星就得遭殃，於是他低垂雙眸，盡量平靜聲音，不要在布萊克夫人面前顯示畏懼，偏偏他說出口的聲音依舊軟弱：「沒什麼，母親。」

「沒什麼？」她冷哼一聲。「若真沒什麼，以那女人的個性早就答應了，哪可能會說什麼由奧爾瑟雅做決定的話。這種事情哪輪得到小孩子做決定？」

瓦柏嘉迫切的傾身，幾乎要橫越過整個桌面。突如其來的動作，逼得獅子阿爾發連連退後幾步。

「你們跳舞時不是挺順利的嗎？那時你幾乎要完蛋了－－出醜、毀損布萊克家的榮耀，但是那孩子－－」她有些挫敗地往後靠著椅背，銳利的眼神瞥向別處，所有的話語漸漸變成呢喃，仍是能讓他聽的一清二楚，且深深刺痛他。

尤其是當她說到『家族名譽損毀』時，獅子阿爾發只能任由無力感襲擊。

他多想把事情處理好。

比天狼星更好。

「你真不知緣由？」母親的聲音將他拉回來。

「不知道，母親。」他的聲音堅定了些。針對天狼星的比較心理在一瞬間消失無蹤。

布萊克夫人打量他許久，才說：「你是我們家的榮耀，我對你有很高的期待。你知道與其他家族聯姻，是非常重要的事情吧？」

「是，母親。」

「與純種家族聯姻你不會吃虧，你看，你水仙堂姊與馬份家的孩子已經訂下婚約，日後對家族會有多大利益－－我是為你的將來做準備，你能明白？」

「知道，母親。」

「不管用什麼方法，你都要想辦法去接近奧爾瑟雅那孩子，這件事不能這樣算了。你能做到吧？」

獅子阿爾發有些抗拒，別說是主動接近，他巴不得再次見到她就趕快離得遠遠的。

經過這個晚上，他雖然還無法弄清奧爾瑟雅是個什麼樣的人，也不知道她的意圖。唯一清楚的，就是他的本能告訴他，還是對奧爾瑟雅敬而遠之為妙。他也許能欽佩她、欣賞她，但這些都是保持在一定的安全距離下。

他實在很難把她當成能一起過一輩子的對象，甚至認為有極大機率，她會變成像眼前這個女人一樣......

可是還有其他選項嗎？

似乎沒有。

眼下與他年齡相近的純血女性少之又少，在瓦柏嘉東挑西挑之下，只剩下羅西兒家還有他那三個堂姊妹。與族內的人聯姻在近年來已成了下策，每個家族都在想辦法拓展姻親關係。加上布萊克家最近一直想找機會追隨黑魔王，卻不得其門而入，從舅母茱拉羅西兒那兒得到的消息，藉著與羅西兒家族聯姻，也許就能藉由羅西兒先生找到切入點，綜上都是瓦柏嘉執著於羅西兒家族的原因。

怎麼看都很有利，他也很贊成這門親事。瓦柏嘉從幾年前就開始在他和天狼星面前，不斷分析這麼做所能得到的好處。天狼星每次都對其嗤之以鼻，獅子阿爾發卻將其視為金科玉律。

一個帶著大筆嫁妝妻子、一個未來繼承人、一個成為黑魔王心腹的機會，都是他將來需要的。

他對此深信不疑，但－－那是他還沒認知到對方會是如此難以捉摸之前。

拒絕、拒絕，快拒絕！

有個聲音在他腦子裡尖叫......

「你會去做吧？」布萊克夫人提高了聲音。

獅子阿爾發吞了吞口水，他生平第一次想說『我不要。』

他終究不是天狼星。

掙扎了一會，甩開了反對的聲音，他回答：「是，母親。」

「明白就好，相信你不會像天狼星一樣，讓我失望。」

又是這句話。

天狼星就像是個失敗品，而獅子阿爾發要做的是確保自己不會成為另外一個。如果他做錯了，讓母親失望了－－他簡直不敢想像。

獅子阿爾發知道這個談話已經接近尾聲了，仍感覺到瓦柏嘉嚴厲的目光依舊釘在他身上。他感到不舒服，感覺自己腦子被一無形的手東翻西攪，便立刻專注於放空自己的心思。

「出去吧，這裡沒你的事了。」不久，瓦柏嘉發現自己無法在兒子腦中翻出什麼有用的資訊時，就對他擺擺手，示意獅子阿爾發離開。

他鬆了一口氣。

「是的，母親。」

獅子阿爾發離開書房，闔上門後，站在走廊上，喪氣地垂首，盯著華貴的地毯紋樣出神。若說原先還存有可能逃過一劫的僥倖，現在已經被如何達到母親期待的焦慮取代。抬頭看著這個從小生長的環境，忽然覺得它自四面八方湧向他，幾乎要將他淹沒。

***

獅子阿爾發在天狼星房間門前站了好久，猶豫著是否要敲門。他已經好一段時間沒去敲響那扇門，一方面是因為母親的要求，她不希望天狼星對獅子阿爾發帶來不良影響，一方面也是他自己的主動疏遠，有時天狼星的主見令獅子自慚。

現在，他連敲扇門都要在心中默數，數到三就敲門－－數到五就敲門－－直到他的站得雙腿都僵了，他始終都沒有去觸碰那道門，最後只能放棄似往自己房間的方向走。

今晚不知道為什麼，他極想找兄長好好聊一聊。  
他好奇天狼星會怎麼做？以前他總會拉著不情願的獅子阿爾發策劃反抗，用一些惡作劇讓母親無奈投降。後來他們漸漸明瞭，母親那時的任何妥協，都只是因為那些利益損失無關痛癢，當牽涉到真正的利益關係時，他們一點決定權也沒有。獅子已經認清了遊戲規則，並且打算順從，但是天狼星沒有。  
他的哥哥一直是那麼勇於反抗，就像反抗這件事已經融入他的生命中。尤其在震驚全族的分類儀式之後，每當他看著天狼星，發現自己總是只能看著天狼星不屈的背影。

天狼星，為什麼你不能按照既定的規則去走？

獅子阿爾發疲憊地推開自己的房門，立刻感覺到這裡還有另外一個人。他從口袋抽出魔杖－－

「去去，武器走！」

「去去，武器走！」

兩道紅色光束在空中交會，藉著光亮，獅子阿爾發看清對方的臉。

「天狼星！」

「嘿，你反應不錯嘛。」

他們同時收起魔杖。

「我明明在門口寫了牌子......」獅子阿爾發以兩指搓揉自己的鼻樑，顯得無奈。為了防止天狼星擅自闖入，獅子阿爾發特意在門口釘了個牌子：『未得明確許可，不得進入』。雖然可以用其他更強硬的手段來防止，但他認為對家人採取強硬措施有些太過了。

「噢，那個啊，反正你一定會允許－－」天狼星說。

房間裡很暗，獅子阿爾發只能看到對方的一雙眼睛在黑暗中發亮。就算看不清楚，他也知道天狼星肯定一臉自得地翹著腳坐床上。

「誰說的。」他虛弱地抗議。

天狼星不理會他的抗議，一揮魔杖，房間的燈就亮了。他在身後摸索著，拿出一個牛皮紙包的包裹，把它扔給獅子阿爾發。

天狼星送出包裹後，心情不錯，語氣中帶著笑意問他：「你剛才幹嘛在我房間門前站那麼久？」

獅子阿爾發尷尬地漲紅了臉，他摸著手中的東西試圖轉移話題。

「這是什麼？」摸索了半天，他按耐不住好奇詢問。

「活米村糖果，詹姆送的，上次他買了一堆－－你一定餓了吧？參加舞會可沒時間給你吃晚餐。」天狼星說。

獅子阿爾發一聽到這是某個葛萊芬多（很可能不是純血）送的東西，心裡也就彆扭起來，收到『哥哥送的禮物』的好心情也消失殆盡。

「謝謝。」他糾結了一會，仍是悶悶地道了謝。

天狼星聳肩，跳下床，越過他往門口的方向走去。獅子阿爾發對著天狼星的背影皺了皺鼻子，手裡緊攢著那包糖果。天狼星說的沒錯，經歷一場舞會，獅子阿爾發又餓又累，兩條腿幾乎要支撐不住，只想立刻把自己埋進柔軟的床鋪，可是在這樣兩種需求交迫下，卻引出了一種更深層的、壓抑的情緒。

就是這樣，天狼星總是這樣背對他，以前是為了將他護在身後；現在則是為了轉身就走，背對那些在他背後的叫囂，還有，被留下來，被迫與父母親的叫囂共處的......

「獅子阿爾發，」天狼星回過身。「你真的沒有話要跟我說嗎？」

他的心小小地雀躍一下，深呼吸，幾乎要開口……

－－不要再接近天狼星了。

－－你不會像天狼星那樣。

－－你不會讓我失望。

母親的告誡像警鐘般響起。

獅子阿爾發望著天狼星，原本有些雀躍的心又沉寂下來。突然明白自己不可能再往前跨一步，更不可能跟天狼星談任何事。天狼星怎會理解母親要他背負的事？天狼星又怎會理解他一點也不想讓父母親失望？母親就指望他了，他怎麼能讓她失望？

他掐緊了自己的雙手，指甲嵌進掌心。獅子專注其帶來的疼痛，彷彿只有這樣才能忽視他想做的事，儘管獅子真的有很多話想說，但是－－

「有什麼好說的？」這句話尖銳地從他的齒縫繃出，若是細聽便能知道其中夾雜著無能為力的憤怒。他銳利地反問天狼星的同時，也是在反問自己。其實獅子阿爾發知道－－他什麼都不能說。

話一出口，他就後悔了。並不是對自己感到抱歉，而是對天狼星，這不是天狼星的錯，聯姻的事情、母親的訓話其實跟天狼星沒有關係，他不該用這樣的語氣兇他。獅子阿爾發立刻就知道自己搞砸了，因為看到天狼星那一瞬間的表情有點受傷，雖然很快就恢復了往日蠻不在乎的笑臉。

「天狼星......我......」

「我想也是。」不等獅子阿爾發解釋，便重重地甩上門，獅子阿爾發聽著天狼星洩憤似地用力踩踏的腳步聲移動到隔壁。又是關門時所發出的『砰－－』，隨後回歸於寂靜。

「我很抱歉......」獅子阿爾發對著已經闔上的門徒勞地說道。


	4. Chapter 4

04

「停停停！又錯了！」

獅子阿爾發氣喘吁吁地停下動作，眼前禮儀老師正口沫橫飛地批評著他的表現。他努力聽進所有批評，並且想辦法記住自己的錯處，可是禮儀老師的話語皆被拆成一個個無意義的字母，敲擊他的耳膜，再一一被忽略過去。他眨了眨眼，腦子嗡嗡作響，腦海裡浮現的淨是聖誕舞會那晚，奧爾瑟雅領著他跳舞的片段。

依照母親的指示，在剩餘的聖誕假期中，除了複習課業，他都在學習如何跳那晚的舞。  
這比他學過的都還要困難。他記起當初隨著奧爾瑟雅起舞時，她一派輕鬆，每個腳步都能踩在正確的節拍上，還能分神指導他。這樣看似簡單的舞蹈，已讓他被折騰了一整天了。  
同時他腦海裡也逐漸浮現疑問－－

為什麼奧爾瑟雅要學習男舞的部分？

「布萊克先生，只有女舞的部分才能在這裡停住，但您跳的是男舞啊！必須要能適時地去支撐您的女伴，也必須要能擔起大部分的目光焦點啊！」禮儀老師揮著手，激動地大喊，又再次示範了如何在正確的時間點轉圈、踱步，最後他停下來，抓了抓頂上所剩無幾的毛髮，單手支著下巴，一臉神遊的模樣：「不過聽說您女舞跳的倒是挺好的......」接著，他知道這話肯定得罪了這個純血家族的少爺，馬上慌張地說：「當、當然，您不能跳女舞啊！」

獅子阿爾發的表情有一瞬的扭曲，但他很快平復表情，挺直了腰桿，態度維持一貫的禮貌和疏離，好掩蓋長時間練習造成的疲態。  
「如果老師不介意，是否今天就練到這裡為止？」

禮儀課老師立刻轉頭看了看天色，夕陽已經透過窗子照入房內，替練習室染上一層橙黃，驚覺已經晚了，便說道：「也好，那今天就先到這裡吧。」

「之後還是麻煩老師了。」

「不麻煩，您是非常有天分的學生。」

獅子阿爾發不置可否的笑了，接過一旁怪角遞來的毛巾，注意到怪角的表情有些緊張。

「怎麼了，怪角？」

「獅子主人......」怪角緊抓著身上的枕頭套，低聲道：「羅西兒一家應邀來訪，羅西兒小姐和羅西兒先生現正在起居室。夫人要您立刻打理好過去。」

他楞了一會，有些意外。儘管母親出手是遲早的事，然而這麼突由真不像是她的作風。  
獅子阿爾發讓怪角送走禮儀課老師後，上樓用他最快的速度打點好自己，但是面對鏡中的自己卻猶豫了。  
他把前額的有些散落的瀏海撈起又放下，幾番比較後，還是決定維持原樣。他不想特意把髮型弄得像前些天宴會那般，簡直是在提醒著他－－或她，某些不應再去回想的事情。

***

當他趕到起居室時，發現除了羅西兒兄妹之外，天狼星也在現場。他的模樣異常拘束，雙手緊貼著大腿兩側，而雙腿也緊緊地併攏著，像是當他立正站好時，有人強制把他摺疊成坐著的姿勢，很明顯他是被母親下咒了，也就瓦柏嘉會出此狠手。  
偌大的起居室的中央擺著一圈椅子，看的出羅西兒兄妹與天狼星彼此都盡其所能隔著最遠的距離，三人各據一方，所坐的位置形成了一個正三角，看來像是在舉行什麼儀式般。  
頭上高掛著的水晶燈灑下柔和藍光，幽幽晃晃，讓在場的每個人的臉上都染上一層陰鬱。怪角忙著把冷卻的茶換成熱茶，當漂浮著的壺將熱茶注入茶杯那刻的響聲，成了這座墓園般死寂之地的唯一聲音，同時怪角也一再徒勞地更換點心式樣，一次比一次華麗，但是對整個房間地氣氛沒有多大幫助。

奧爾瑟雅不出意外，依舊看著她的書，垂落的黑髮遮住了她的側臉，無法看清她的表情，而那極其端正的坐姿比起她身後端坐的教母石雕都自嘆不如。她的哥哥伊凡羅西兒則坐在奧爾瑟雅左側，他就十分隨意地斜倚著，彷彿不是在別人家作客，而是以主人自居。他年長奧爾瑟雅五、六歲，五官也是普通，比他的妹妹立體，仍稱不上英俊，不過整體而言還是有生氣得多。他正盯著房間一角，也不是特別在看著什麼，從那副模樣判斷，他的思緒應是已飄至遠方。 

臭著臉的天狼星坐在奧爾瑟雅右側，正面迎著入口的方向，見到獅子阿爾發後，雖然仍是端著一張臉，但可以感覺得出，他比前幾日都更樂意看到獅子阿爾發出現，甚至在掙脫咒語束縛後一躍而起，熱切地迎向他，快速轉換而成的燦爛笑容讓獅子阿爾發不禁寒毛直豎。

天狼星回頭介紹道：「請容我介紹舍弟，獅子阿爾發。」

羅西兒兄妹的反應皆十分冷淡。伊凡羅西兒依舊翹著腳，斜倚著扶手，聞言只是微微側過頭顱，慵懶地半抬眼眸看向他。奧爾瑟雅抬起頭時翻動了書頁，刷地一聲，翻頁聲迴盪在空氣中，像是這場沉默中的間歇板。

天狼星心不甘情不願地補充：「我想，羅西兒小姐已經見過了？」

被指名的奧爾瑟雅緩緩的點頭，用眾人所熟悉，一貫溫和的語氣說：「是的。」  
接著，那雙漂亮的灰眼盯向獅子阿爾發，他感到胃緊縮了一下。

「很高興再次見到你，布萊克先生。」她說。

「我也是，羅西兒小姐。」他回道，同時鬆了口氣，她盯著他沒多久時間就撇開目光。

伊凡在一旁輕蔑地哼了一聲，天狼星權當沒聽見。反而是奧爾瑟雅聽到後微微皺眉，轉向她的兄長。  
「伊凡，你也該打個招呼。我記得我跟你提過，布萊克先生是個優秀的舞伴，在聖誕舞會時－－幫了不少忙。」

此番讚美的話說得真誠，但獅子自認自己可沒到所謂『優秀』的標準，甚至他聽出奧爾瑟雅有意無意強調了最後幾個字。

「過獎了，羅西兒小姐。」他謙虛地說。

理應這時她要再來點客套話，可是沒有，奧爾瑟雅又再次頷首，幅度比前幾次都大，像是十分認同他所說的話般，可是獅子阿爾發一點也沒有因為她的認同而感到榮幸。

她低下頭繼續閱讀，不願意再多說幾句。

「幸會。」伊凡羅西兒有些敷衍地說。  
在獅子阿爾發也簡單地向伊凡打過招呼後，天狼星低聲在他耳邊說：「這裡就交給你了，想必他們比較樂意見到你吧。」

「什麼？」獅子阿爾發還來不及抗議，天狼星就如一陣旋風般離開了起居室。看著戰友臨陣脫逃，他心裡一陣鬱悶，儘管早就猜到天狼星不可能對這樣的場合忍耐太久，獅子仍是忍不住暗自詛咒天狼星之後吃柏蒂豆都只能吃到詭異的口味，這才坐到原先天狼星坐著的位置上。

他知道自己必須要說一些話好讓場面不再死寂，但是面對伊凡羅西兒讓他有種面對偶像的感覺－聽說他已經追隨羅西兒先生的腳步逐漸成為黑魔王的心腹－有這樣的認知倒讓他不斷在內心斟酌著話語，久久不能開口。

房間依舊陷入沉寂。獅子阿爾發正陷在他的糾結中，反而是伊凡清了清喉嚨打破沉默，他說：  
「你哥哥似乎不歡迎我們。」

獅子阿爾發嚇了一跳，認為這開頭不大妙，慌亂之下，他看到伊凡羅西兒眼中的不耐煩。

「因為學院的關係，您知道......葛萊芬多。」他說出的答案連自己都覺得有些牽強，但誰又真的知道天狼星到底在想什麼？  
學院間的偏見，這是獅子阿爾發能想出的理由，無傷大雅，較不會節外生枝的理由。

「不只是如此吧？」他的語調為揚，強調著『不只』兩字，對獅子阿爾發的回答似乎相當不以為然。

「我不認為有其他理由。」獅子阿爾發勉強道，「而且就連分類這件事，也只是個意外。天狼星他－－」

「聽說有些純種家族正在散播一些不堪入耳的思想，」伊凡羅西兒起身，拿起小桌上的一塊點心檢視著。「完全不顧自己的巫師血統，甚至某些本身出身高貴的純血巫師思想也受到汙染－－布萊克先生，你不可能聽不懂我的意思。」

「還真抱歉，羅西兒先生，我是真不懂您的意思。」獅子阿爾發心中立刻響起警鈴，伊凡羅西兒這話意有所指。獅子阿爾發的語氣一掃之前的膽怯，變得堅定起來。「不管其他人如何，這種事絕對不會發生在布萊克家。」

伊凡冷笑。

「看來你還不知道啊，你們家那位－－可是做了件相當有辱家門的事......純血叛徒，你總該聽過？」

「你應當也知道隨意質疑布萊克家族的成員，對你自己的家族也沒有好處吧？羅西兒先生。」獅子阿爾發沒有接到任何消息，尚不清楚家族裡面又發生了什麼事，他只能猜測是出自於天狼星的問題。  
他即刻隱晦提醒伊凡，布萊克家和羅西兒家彼此間仍是因為茱拉羅西兒，而有一定穩固的姻親關係，某些程度上，他們是在同一條船上。懷疑他的家族有背叛之嫌時，也是在懷疑自己的家族。

氣氛一下子變得劍拔弩張，伊凡本只是因為無趣，想如往常一樣，拿個人諷刺一番找些樂子，但他沒有想到此舉其實踩到了獅子阿爾發的底線，而惹來了反彈。

正當伊凡勾起一抹不懷好意的笑，還想再說些什麼惡化情勢－－

「之前我在庭園散步，」奧爾瑟雅突然出聲，讓他們兩人都嚇了一跳，也打破了緊張凝重的氣氛。她將遮住側臉的頭髮撥至耳後，緩緩道：「園裡有一座池塘，四季都很安靜，我非常喜歡。尤其在冬天，是那麼的安靜，好像所有的聲音都睡著了。」

兩位男士不明白她提起這些的用意，卻又出自紳士禮儀不能打岔，只能帶著疑惑聽著。

她闔上眼繼續回憶道：「那時有兩隻鴨子游過來，好像是公鴨吧，一來一往吵得不得了，於是我就用昏擊咒把牠們都打沉了。我說，如果牠們不這麼吵，就不會溺死了，」她睜開眼，「你們說是不是？」

伊凡的表情依舊有些不服，但是當奧爾瑟雅對他使了個眼色後，伊凡睨了獅子阿爾發一眼，剛好獅子也看了過來，兩人默默相覷。

「是我唐突了，布萊克先生，我向你致歉。」伊凡說。

「哪裡的話，我剛才的態度多有冒犯，還請見諒。」

房間消弭了煙硝味，回復靜默，直到怪角現影，告知他們晚餐已經準備好，請他們往餐廳移動。

***

晚餐很是一派和睦。

獅子阿爾發隱約感到這是山雨欲來前的寧靜，卻也說不上為什麼。

除了一些小插曲之外，這大概是天狼星入學以來氣氛最祥和的一次晚餐。令獅子阿爾發略感意外的是，天狼星竟沒有說出任何不得宜的話，甚至在瓦柏嘉發表純血主義的演說時，除了私底下露出不屑的表情外，倒也不像之前那樣激烈反駁。

「那你覺得如何呢？羅西兒小姐？」

天狼星突然出聲詢問奧爾瑟雅關於純種主義的看法。

餐桌上立刻安靜下來，所有人的目光集中在奧爾瑟雅身上，她瞥了天狼星一眼，獅子阿爾發感覺她似乎無聲地嘆了口氣，放下刀叉，簡要地向他陳述自己的看法。她所說的內容非常標準，就是傳統純血巫師的那一套，無非就是把瓦柏嘉的那套換句話說。

「還有什麼問題嗎？布萊克先生。」她問。

「沒有，就只是確認而已。我已經明白羅西兒小姐是怎麼看待自己的血統了。」天狼星笑道：「當然，我想我大概也知道你是個怎麼樣的人－－你墨守成規的人生應該很無趣吧？」

「天狼星．布萊克！」瓦柏嘉厲聲喝道。

獅子阿爾發一邊用刀叉與盤中的牛排搏鬥，一邊觀察奧爾瑟雅的反應－－什麼都沒有，她只是拿起高腳杯，啜飲杯中的果汁。獅子阿爾發更加專注的打量她的面部表情，希望能看出她憤怒的蛛絲馬跡，因為隔了張餐桌他都能感覺她怒火中燒，可是那張展現在眾人面前的平靜面容卻與他感受的相反。

忽然，奧爾瑟雅的視線與他對上，獅子阿爾發不自覺的握緊刀叉－－

有事嗎？她不懷好意地用唇語說道：布、萊、克、先、生？

那真的是很奇怪的表情。她那雙眼睛閃著惡意的光，可是餘下的部分就像乾化的石膏，就像一張面具，她正透過那兩只眼孔窺看這個世界，只有那雙眼睛才是真實的。

獅子阿爾發知道自己不該這麼做，他應該要說些好聽的話或其他適當的行為爭取好感，但面對奧爾瑟雅這般態度，他突然不想了。  
面具下會是什麼？獅子阿爾發好奇著。  
就如之前，他渴望知道更多，而忘記了後果，忘記他應該要謹慎行事。像是受到好奇鼓舞一般，他做出一件他之前就想嘗試的事－－挑戰她。獅子阿爾發也故意擺出挑釁的表情回敬，並且用唇語道：

沒事，羅西兒小姐。

這次行動並不如獅子阿爾發預期，奧爾瑟雅的臉雖有一瞬間的僵硬，但由於她平常的表情就很冷硬，所以沒有人注意到她的異常。收起眼中的惡意，她意味不明地打量著獅子阿爾發，直到布萊克夫人帶著歉意看向她。  
「抱歉，羅西兒小姐。」瓦柏嘉說。  
下一秒，奧爾瑟雅低下頭，速度快得連獅子阿爾發都沒意會過來她的意圖，只聽她低聲說了句：  
「沒關係，布萊克夫人。」後，整個人就輕易轉換成低眉順目的模樣，更讓她在眾人眼裡看來無辜。

獅子阿爾發對此目瞪口呆，天狼星則對此一臉嫌惡。

「沒關係的，布萊克夫人。」羅西兒夫人掩嘴笑著說，視線卻惡狠狠地掃向天狼星。「令郎相當聰明，也頗具慧眼，更有－－勇氣，或者該說是魯莽。難怪會被分到葛萊芬多，實至名歸呢。」

瓦柏嘉的表情活像是有人逼她吞蒼蠅一樣難看。

「勇氣什麼的，不敢當，倒是我對身為葛萊芬多的一份子引以為豪。」天狼星說。

羅西兒夫人的笑容變的猙獰，看起來維持得相當勉強。

「我吃飽了，那就先失陪。」天狼星笑開了，丟給在場的人一個燦爛的笑容，也不等瓦柏嘉的批准，逕自下了餐桌。

天狼星的離席對餐桌上的氣氛只造成了一點影響，待餐廳的門被闔上後，刀叉接觸的聲音又再次響起，大人們恢復笑語，彷彿什麼事都沒發生過一般。

獅子阿爾發低頭瞪著盤中的牛排，他已經切斷了頑固的筋肋，看著那一小塊已經與其他部分分離的牛肉，他的胃開始緊繃，就像被一雙無形的手不斷拉伸，忽然間他沒了食慾。忍不住抬頭張望，隔著裝飾的鮮花與成堆的美食，看到對面的奧爾瑟雅拿著刀叉的手過了一會停下來，目光在其他人沒有注意的情況下瞥向天狼星離開的方向。

那瞬間，獅子阿爾發從來沒這麼誠摯地祈求梅林，希望自己看錯了－他從來沒看過奧爾瑟雅笑，然而這一眼，竟讓他希望自己從來沒見到這一幕－他希望自己只是誤解了她的表情，以及那雙眼中一閃而逝的殺意。

***

羅西兒一家離開後，獅子阿爾發和母親回到書房，商量今天晚宴的『戰果』。

「我很喜歡奧爾瑟雅那孩子。」瓦柏嘉站在書桌前，一臉興奮對獅子阿爾發說：「很溫順，又不會像隻老鼠一樣畏畏縮縮，對自己的血統也有自覺，你應該也相當滿意吧？」

「是的，母親。」他機械式地回答。

「而且她那身子看來相當健康，多生幾胎應該是沒問題的。」布萊克夫人喜孜孜的說著。「最好都是男孩子。」

獅子阿爾發沉默不語，生男生女對現在的他而言沒那麼重要，也不是他能決定的。此時他的一門心思都放在剛才令他驚恐的一幕，很少有人能讓他這麼不安，他的手到現在都還微微顫抖著。想起自己之前魯莽的挑釁行為，又想到奧爾瑟雅的笑容，現在他悔得腸子都青了。

他要警告天狼星，一定要。  
當然，他回到學校也一定要記得避開她－－這個念頭沒轉幾秒，獅子阿爾發立刻又想起了他的聯姻任務，為此開始頭痛起來。

「夫人，天狼星主人已經在門口等著了。」怪角現影後說。

「進來。」瓦柏嘉的臉皺了起來，彷彿是聽到了什麼噁心的事情。她繞回書桌後面，頗為嚴厲的看著走進書房的天狼星。

「找我有什麼事嗎？母親。」

「天狼星，我已經不想再告誡你的行為，今天你實在是太失禮了！還好羅西兒夫婦不介意，不然你可能會影響到獅子的未來！」

天狼星沒有反駁，昂首挺胸地面對瓦柏嘉，任由她責罵。似乎是知道自己再怎麼責備都毫無意義，瓦柏嘉像個洩氣的皮球往後靠著椅背。她閉目養神了一小段時間，才恢復一般的語氣，沉聲道：  
「確實有很重要的事情，我和你們父親商量很久，最後還是決定告訴你們。」  
瓦柏嘉齜牙裂嘴了一陣，似乎對接下來要說的事情難以啟齒。「美黛，被逐出布萊克家了。」

獅子阿爾發倒抽了一口氣，但天狼星很平靜，幾乎可說是沒什麼反應，他低下頭，看來若有所思。這些小動作並沒有被瓦柏嘉注意，她現在全心全意都在想盡辦法用極其難聽的字眼去辱罵美黛。

「這真是奇恥大辱，她到底把布萊克家當成什麼了？居然跟一個骯髒的麻種－－」瓦柏嘉氣憤地深呼吸，「羅西兒家也接到消息了，還好，這不影響你的婚事（瓦柏嘉對著獅子阿爾發點頭）－－沒錯，羅西兒夫婦依舊是讓奧爾瑟雅決定，但他們的態度軟化很多，想必自己的姐姐生出一個叛徒也讓他頓失顏面......哼。」她接著毫不留情地嘲諷天鵝座一家人，即便對方是她的親弟弟，此刻瓦柏嘉眼裡是洩憤的快感。她從小因為自己的性別而被父母親壓抑著，永遠都不如天鵝座優秀的標籤，直到她一步步掌控了布萊克家的主權後，才漸漸的脫落。  
「生女兒就算了，生了三個，三個都沒什用。」她用驕傲的眼光看著面前兩人。視線灼人，跟慈愛之類的情感一點也擦不上邊。獅子阿爾發已經習慣了母親這樣看他們，不是因為他們多優秀，只是因為他們的性別，這讓她多了可以站得住腳的籌碼，就只是籌碼。畢竟瓦柏嘉永遠都能掌握對她有利的機會，她倚靠的是她的野心和手段，至於兩個男性繼承人，則是額外的獎勵。

他忍受得了，但天狼星卻不能。獅子阿爾發微微側過頭，觀察著天狼星，心裡猜測著：天狼星也許比自己認為的，更想獲得母親的關愛和認同。但他看到天狼星背在身後的手已經握成拳，全身因為憤怒而顫抖著。他愈發不知道天狼星想要的是什麼了。

獅子阿爾發垂眸，稍稍思考片刻，然後直視布萊克夫人說道：「搜索不能繼續嗎？也許美黛只是－－」

瓦柏嘉像是被吸引注意力的獵手，將那令人難以忍受的視線轉向獅子阿爾發。

「永遠、永遠不要對叛徒有任何同情，獅子。」瓦柏嘉嚴厲地打斷他的話。「他們都是不可饒恕的敗類。」

好在她沒有繼續先前的咒罵，似是已經洩憤完畢，瓦柏嘉閉上眼心滿意足的再次向後靠著椅背，交代道：「記住，你們也不准跟她有任何聯繫。」

「是，母親。」獅子阿爾發反射地說。

「尤其是你，天狼星。」瓦柏嘉轉向這個她不怎麼待見的兒子。

天狼星不答，與她瞪視著，但此刻布萊克夫人也懶得和他蹉跎時間，出於辱罵他人後難得的好心情，她轉過椅子背對他們，同時朝兩個兒子擺手，要他們出去。  
他們順從地離開了瓦柏嘉的書房。

在只有幾盞微弱燭光的走廊上，獅子阿爾發記起天狼星之前聽到消息時平靜的表現，顯得有些不解，於是試探地問道：

「你不擔心嗎？天狼星，萬一美黛是一時被沖昏頭。」

天狼星冷哼一聲，對於獅子的問題感到可笑。

「美黛從來就不是腦子不清楚的人。」他突然停下，左右張望，像在確定母親沒有埋伏在走廊的哪個角落後，才說：「說不定拋去這個姓氏是種解脫。」

獅子阿爾發睜大眼睛，這是什麼大逆不道的發言？

「夠了，你好好為自己考慮吧。」天狼星嚴厲的看著他，頗有幾分瓦柏嘉將要發怒時的神韻，恐怕天狼星自己都未曾注意到。「你真的甘心跟一個你不喜歡的陌生女人過一輩子嗎？」

獅子阿爾發當然知道天狼星在指什麼，只是他這次僅是略為思索，便將心中幾乎已經根深蒂固的想法背了出來。

「這本來就是很現實的問題，天狼星，無關乎喜不喜歡。」他一股腦地說著，又急又快，那些句子被舌頭追趕著，只能向外跑去。他幾乎沒注意天狼星的表情，甚至不敢看著天狼星。說話時他盯著牆上的掛畫，上面的人物已經跑到別的畫中，留下一片空盪盪的黑暗。  
「我以後不能繼承家產，母親也不會允許家族產業為了我而分散，那我最好就是能娶一個富有的妻子來幫忙壯大產業。」他理直氣壯地完成他的背誦。

天狼星不可置信地瞪著他，就像看著一個已經病入膏肓的人，過一陣子，才激動地說：「但、但是如果是別人也就算了，偏偏是她？你應該也知道奧爾瑟雅．羅西兒是個什麼樣的人吧？她只是個聯姻用的人偶！平凡又無趣，唯唯諾諾，思想又古板，你聽聽她在餐桌上的發言！水仙就算整日談著衣服首飾，也比她好的多。」

獅子的表情扭曲著，差些忍俊不禁，天狼星把奧爾瑟雅形容得這麼人畜無害，完全不符合他對她的印象－－她絕對比天狼星所知的更加危險。

只是他不知道自己這副表情卻讓天狼星以為自己說對了。

「天狼星－－」他嚴肅表情，想警告自己的哥哥，誰都能惹，別再招惹羅西兒家了。才開了頭，天狼星卻沒打算聽他說下去，繼續連珠炮似的辯駁著，想讓自己的弟弟回心轉意。  
「還有之前在起居室的時候，你沒看到她在自己母親面前的樣子，還有她那說話的樣子。一副母親認為什麼就是什麼的模樣－－天啊，獅子，我覺得她跟你可真像。」  
獅子阿爾發反感天狼星拿他與奧爾瑟雅比較，他撇開視線，繼續看著牆上只剩一片畫布的畫框。突然，兩人皆緊抿著嘴，警戒地轉向樓梯口，確定自己只是多慮後，獅子阿爾發疲憊道：「夠了，天狼星。」

但是天狼星依舊繼續說道：「難道你沒看到嗎？舅舅他們像販賣貨物一樣把他們的女兒賣給了馬份家、雷斯壯家，現在我們也差不多了－－而你，」他伸出食指戳著獅子阿爾發的胸口。「在面對這麼重大事情時，只會在那裡說著：『是的，母親。』」

獅子阿爾發沉默，他被戳得胸口隱隱作痛，但始終沒有抬手去揉散那種痛。他偏過頭，面無表情且更為堅定地不去看天狼星，雙手卻抓著衣擺，就像他逐漸動搖的心思一樣，不住的顫抖著。

他害怕了。

儘管嘴裡說的信誓旦旦，但他隱約感覺到有些東西並不是他要的，他暗自排斥著，卻沒有更多反抗。他害怕天狼星眼裡的自信，不被束縛、充滿活力，分分秒秒都讓他質疑自己，同時他更害怕的是，他必須承認自己的選擇錯誤。

可是獅子阿爾發不明白這樣有什麼錯呢？他只是想活成母親希望的模樣。

天狼星不知道母親為他流過多少眼淚，他不知道母親得知他的分類結果時，曾氣得衝到族譜前，想消除他的名字，但她高舉著魔杖始終下不去手。那時的母親頹喪極了，她跪在族譜前嗚咽著，哪有之前意氣風發的族長模樣。當時天狼星是家族的希望，母親曾驕傲的說著天狼星會是他們這一輩最有出息的一個－－直到分類結束之後。得知天狼星分院消息的那天，獅子阿爾發躲在角落看著母親咬牙寫著咆嘯信，她所有的淚水都在沾濕信紙前被抹去。

也是在學院分類結束之後，不知道從何時開始，也許是隔天，也許是母親寫完咆嘯信的下一秒，獅子阿爾發發現要得到父母的注視，不再是遙不可及的夢想。

被父母親重視的感覺很好，那是他第一次覺得自己從陰影中走了出來。為了不再回到陰影之中，獅子阿爾發很快地抓到訣竅：只要乖乖聽話，就能保持那種活在陽光下的感覺。

從那時他就下定決心，天狼星不能達成的期望，他一定會達到。

終於，首次達成母親期望的日子來了。當獅子阿爾發戴上分類帽後，不管那頂帽子在他腦海裡喋喋不休說了什麼，獅子阿爾發只有一個信念，他要去史萊哲林，他不會跟天狼星一樣－－

「你以為我不知道那天你想談什麼嗎？」天狼星說。「你以為我氣你用那種語氣說話嗎？才不，獅子，我生氣是因為你明明不想做某些事，卻還是妥協了。你至少要去反抗一次試試看吧？讓那老女人知道你也是有想法的，不是任她擺佈的玩偶！」

獅子阿爾發突然扭回頭，雙眼直盯著天狼星，似乎是被他的話打動了。令天狼星失望的是，當他仔細去分辨獅子阿爾發的眼神時，得到的卻是一種想將信念貫徹的決心。但這份決心跟他所希望的完全不同。

「你以前不是這樣的。」天狼星一臉困惑。

「以前的我就是這樣。」獅子阿爾發苦笑，後退幾步，直到走廊微弱的燭光再也照不到他。「而現在更不可能，天狼星。」

類似的話他已經聽天狼星提起多次，可是他已經決定了，自然這番話也不可能引起太多波瀾。  
天狼星瞪著他，一副恨鐵不成鋼的表情。獅子阿爾發注意到天狼星那雙眼睛閃過類似於悲痛的情緒，這讓他瞬間充滿罪惡感，也感到無力。  
經過一小段時間的僵持，也許也就是眨眼間的功夫，天狼星重重地嘆氣。  
他投降了。

他越過獅子阿爾發，往自己房間走去。沒有憤怒地踱步，也沒有震得房樑嘎響地甩門。

獅子阿爾發默默地看著天狼星走遠，一點一點消失於逐漸闔上的門後，而他自己則站在原地，在晦暗中，分類帽的聲音再次響起－－

你確定不要和你兄弟同個學院嗎？你該有的特質－－

「不。」獅子阿爾發說。

「好吧，那最好就是去－－史萊哲林！」


	5. Chapter 5

05

獅子阿爾發拖著行李在布萊克家的族譜前停了下來。

他找到了堂姊家三姊妹的名字，水仙和貝拉的名字依然在，但原先該是美黛名字的地方變成了一個焦黑的洞。獅子阿爾發盯著它，忍不住顫抖。他撫摸著族譜上那塊已經消失的部分，又將手往上移，滑過右邊一個、左上方一個......這些人都是叛徒，因為他們多多少少都和麻瓜有牽連；這些人被視為家族的敗類，因為他們玷汙了高貴的血統。

歷代每個家庭多少都有這樣的存在，就算留下來的人極力偽裝，那些家庭也因為這些人的抹去而不再完整。他看過那些人，憂傷是他們臉上的陰影，即使陽光映照著他們的臉，悲傷仍舊揮之不去。他們最常做的事情，就是見到母親時，向母親保證驅逐叛徒後，感覺自己的血統更純正、更乾淨了。  
時光轉移，緩緩倒退。獅子阿爾發想起幾年前，在某幾個月他總是跟著母親東奔西跑，跟著她去清點家族旁支裡的叛徒，再回到古里某街十二清除族譜上的名字。他永遠記得第一次除名的場景：外頭烈陽高照，房子內依舊寒冷，混雜著陳舊的灰塵味。獅子阿爾發抓著母親的裙擺，看著一位夫人前來道謝。  
「感謝您，夫人。」她對瓦柏嘉說。  
那位母親卑微地彎腰感謝瓦柏嘉驅逐了叛徒，在瓦柏嘉看來，這樣的卑躬屈膝是因為對方的兒子親近麻瓜，這位母親愧對血統而羞恥。可是當獅子阿爾發仰頭，他看見了那名母親的眼淚無聲滑落。他的注意力完全被淚水吸引住了。淚水落在地面，印出一小塊毫不引人注目的深色水漬，很快被地面的熱氣蒸發，他轉而低頭看著地板，什麼也沒說。  
瓦柏嘉滿意地揮動魔杖，就像之後他所看到的，很多次類似的場面：一道刺眼的綠光將掛幔上的名字消除了。  
  
然後是瓦柏嘉冷酷的嘲笑聲。

獅子阿爾發包裹在恆溫咒以及厚實毛衣下的軀體忽然感到一陣寒冷，他無法想像母親會以同樣的手法對待自己或天狼星。

－－離開這裡，或許才是解脫。

天狼星昨天說的話陰魂仍不散地徘徊。他疏遠天狼星還有另外一個不願承認的理由，那就是他的哥哥不論何時所說出的話都能對他產生一定的影響，比如入學前他們的相處一樣。天狼星是個有魅力的領導者。在一切偏離軌道前，他們兄弟倆的行動都是由他來策畫的，他總是有好幾個辦法能讓拒絕合作的弟弟乖乖就範。就像母親之前總愛掛在嘴邊的評語－－他是天生的布萊克，足夠果決、足夠優秀，跟獅子阿爾發完全不一樣。

他以自己的方式影響著周遭，或好或壞，但是獅子阿爾發已不能再受他的影響了。

而且，離開這裡？怎麼可能？  
他幾乎無法想像他們其中任何一人背離這裡，被族譜上的焦洞取代。甚至相信只要他們都留下來，這個家就會一直完整下去。

然而獅子阿爾發不是沒發覺隨著不間斷的爭吵和冷戰，這個家的內部有東西逐漸腐壞。一開始這種腐敗潛伏在暗處，但隨著時間推移，獅子阿爾發愈來愈能感受到它逐漸壯大，逐漸欺身而至。

母親只要一經忤逆就變得暴躁瘋狂，她的控制慾幾乎沒有人可以忍受；父親越來越冷漠，如果可以寧可終日躲在書房吸著菸斗，與那些書籍為伍。而天狼星－－他冷笑，天狼星爭取的東西一直都是不被允許的，但他只懂得提出越來越超過的要求。  
那結果呢？可想而知。

精緻花紋的餐盤被咒語擊成粉末，一口未動的食物散落一地，玻璃碎片摻雜著如血一般的紅酒，匯聚成河，流淌過雪白的桌巾，還有連綿不絕的謾罵聲......

獅子阿爾發不須特別回想，母親和天狼星爭吵的場景總能清晰地浮現在他腦海，對他而言，這類每隔幾天要複習幾次的景象早再熟悉不過了，甚至他能藉由一些蛛絲馬跡和父親一起提早離桌，以免被戰火波及，但是習慣不代表獅子阿爾發對這些爭吵無動於衷。每每聽著連門板都無法阻擋的吵鬧聲，他先是感到無能為力的憤怒，而後被哀傷和疲憊取代。

他一股腦地把這些混亂歸咎於天狼星還有他帶回來的思想。母親也說了，是那些『與麻瓜和平相處』、『巫師不分血統』的想法，是外面那些提倡著要愛麻瓜的瘋子，不斷腐蝕著巫師世界一切；是愚蠢的保密法，逼迫他們這些血統更為高貴的巫師必須要躲躲藏藏。

天狼星，被分到葛萊芬多的天狼星－－跟那些人是一夥的。

想到此，他愈發焦躁地摳著掛幔，目光移向繡有天狼星名字的那塊，原本放在焦洞前的手不自覺地伸向天狼星的名字，蓋住。

如果他從來就不存在－－

他為自己的想法嚇了一跳，向後一退，絆到了自己的行李，整個人栽到地上，後腦勺重重敲擊在後方的牆上。他爬起來倚著牆用力喘氣，腦殼上的劇烈疼痛加劇了他對自己的恐懼。

他怎麼能這樣想？那是天狼星！那可是他的兄弟！

對那一閃而逝的惡毒想法，他的心臟劇烈的跳動著，就像經歷一場激烈的魁地奇。幾滴冷汗滑落，在他的臉上留下冰冷的水痕。

「若你不做出格的事，自然也不必害怕。」

獅子阿爾發轉頭看到母親，她的臉龐半隱在黑暗中，森冷的聲音像一條蛇，竄上他的背脊。母親到底站在那裏多久了，她看到一切了嗎？他不禁責怪起自己的粗心大意。

他僵硬的站著，低垂著頭，等著一頓責罰。

但什麼也沒發生。

瓦柏嘉僅是冷冷地打量著他。獅子阿爾發又開始汗流浹背，汗水滑過背部，引起一陣搔癢，他依舊僵直的站著，不敢有所動作。瓦柏嘉一直沒有開口，時間久到足以讓獅子阿爾發開始胡思亂想。他甚至認為母親多少洞悉了他與天狼星比較的心思，只是她從未說破，似乎也樂見其成。

「是她自賤，和那些骯髒的東西混在一起。」瓦柏嘉的眼睛略過他，銳利地掃過族譜，半欣賞地看著她的成品－她親手將其燒毀，並為此洋洋自得－那裡原本有一個名字：美黛。

「你知道我們的族訓。」她靠近並一臉迷戀地拂過掛毯。即便對待自己的親生幼子，也不曾有這樣溫柔充滿愛意的表情。

「布萊克永遠純淨。」他毫不猶豫地回答，連片刻的回想都不必。就像那經年累月深刻在床頭的文字，族訓也已經烙印在他腦海，成為他的一部份。

「還有疑問嗎？」

「沒有，母親。」

瓦柏嘉滿意地點頭，轉身回到書房。

獅子阿爾發拖著行李，回頭默默望了一眼那張佔據了整面牆的掛幔。從遠處看，上面繡著的金色絲線依然搶眼，光芒完全掩蓋了那些燒焦的小圓記號。

他閉了閉眼，在心裡復述了家訓，接著他加快了前進腳步。就像是為了擺脫某些東西，當他越來越接近門口時，跑了起來。  
長廊盡頭，怪角已經將古里某街十二的大門打開了。灰溜溜又冰冷的空氣從外頭湧入，眼前是死氣沉沉的街道，以及一整排光禿如帽架的樹，部分融化的雪像地毯一樣覆在有些凹凸不平的石磚街上。

微弱的陽光透過雲層打在門口的地氈上，獅子阿爾發跨過門檻。相較於陰暗潮濕的屋內，即便是如此虛弱的光線仍讓他有些不能適應地瞇起眼。

「你拖拖拉拉的是在做什麼？」天狼星斜倚著階梯欄杆向他抱怨道，不遠處則是他的行李堆，堆疊在最上方的籠子裡有一隻貓頭鷹激動地跳來跳去，鬧出不小噪音。

「抱歉。」獅子阿爾發說。他東張西望了會，沒有看到父親的影子。也對，畢竟獵戶座一向嫌棄幫兒子處理任何瑣事，儘管那只是揮動魔杖，一瞬間就能解決的事情。『你們能自己處理吧。』當他說這句話的時候從來不是問句。

天狼星拾階而上，一把扯過他手中的行李，協助他把行李搬到人行道上。人行道上有兩台手推車，一台已經裝滿了天狼星的行李，一台仍是空的。雖然用魔法搬運可以更快，但他們不想冒著可能被麻瓜看到，或是沒有控制好咒語把行李再次弄散的風險。

「我看了族譜。」他又說。

天狼星原本正面著他緩緩拖著行李後退，幫獅子阿爾發把行李箱拖下階梯，一階一階的踏著，努力不要讓行李箱被階梯的尖角過度敲擊，此刻聞言卻停下了動作。

他側過頭看著空蕩的麻瓜街口，好似盡頭有什麼吸引人的景象，隨口問了句：「所以？」

「美黛的名字已經不在上面了。」獅子阿爾發陳述道，觀察著天狼星的側臉。

「哦，」天狼星很平靜的應了聲，「那是當然的。」

他突然轉回正面望向依舊站在石階最上層的獅子阿爾發。這次獅子阿爾發發現自己沒在天狼星臉上看到那時常掛著的、恣意張狂的笑，甚至也沒有其他早已看慣的表情。這次的表情很少見，獅子阿爾發幾乎可以發誓在今天之前，從未見過天狼星出現這樣的情緒，除了悲傷之外，還有恐懼。他推測天狼星對於被逐出家族這件事還是感到害怕，或許他之前的言論只是情急之下口不擇言的產物？

兩兄弟無言地對望著。

首先打破這場僵局的是天狼星，他背過身，臉上出現另外一種神色，獅子阿爾發無法看到－－猶豫。他掩飾了自己的表情，粗魯地把獅子阿爾發的行李箱拖到人行道上，沒有之前的小心翼翼。

「父親在轉角等我們。」他丟下一句話，推著自己裝滿行李的推車就急匆匆地往前走。

獅子阿爾發愣了愣，過了幾秒才回神，不再細究天狼星剛剛顯露的表情。他步下台階，用最快的速度將剩下的行李堆到另一台小推車上，推著車追著天狼星的背影而去。

不管如何，至少他們有一段時間可以遠離這個混亂的地方了。


	6. 06.1

**06.1**  
  
獵戶座艱難地忍受著兒子們給他的擁抱，然後他鬆開虛環著他們的雙臂，小心地避免大弧度地推開，避免讓兒子們感覺他好像是迫不及待遠離他們，然而獅子阿爾發和天狼星在離開懷抱的那刻，立馬感受到父親對他們的疏遠。  
  
「好了，我該走了。」他重新戴上帽子，從口袋裡撈出菸斗。他攤開手掌，隨著菸斗一同從口袋裡撈出的還有一顆糖果。他毫不猶豫把糖果給了獅子阿爾發，卻沒有注意到一旁天狼星眼裡的失落。天狼星狠狠踢了推車一腳，沒有換來一顆糖，反倒是換得了一句怒斥：「穩重點。」  
  
很好，這至少是得到了父親的注意，天狼星雙手插進口袋生著悶氣。  
  
獵戶座無視他的不滿，把兩個兒子往前一推，盯著他們走進車廂又走到最近的包廂，隔著玻璃窗戶向他揮手。 不像多數家庭的父母，他並不逗留於月台直到火車啟動，而是摸索著西裝褲口袋中的西可，思索著待會要在破斧酒吧待多久才不會讓瓦柏嘉起疑，一邊舉起菸斗呼哧呼哧地抽著，神情恍惚地離開月台。  
  
獅子阿爾發和天狼星臉貼著窗戶，看著父親漸漸走遠，他們希望父親會回頭，可是沒有。 直到獵戶座的身影消失在火車吐出的蒸汽中，他們才轉動眼珠，互相瞄了一眼，發現彼此的距離實在近得可以，為了能擠上那一小片移動式透明玻璃，取得父親一回頭就能看到他們的最佳視野，他們幾乎是臉頰貼著臉頰了。  
  
天狼星和獅子阿爾發迅速地將臉從玻璃窗戶上移開，拉開距離面對面坐著，兩人都拒絕注視對方。 獅子阿爾發搓著手裡的糖果，一股內疚驀然湧動，對天狼星的不滿此刻再度偃旗息鼓，現在他只因為占盡父親關注而自覺卑劣，卻又因此沾沾自喜，接著他的心情又跌到了谷底－－他幾乎是得到了所有東西，但這都是因為天狼星被忽視，所以才輪得到他。  
  
火車緩緩啟動了，獅子阿爾發看到月台上有些父母跟著跑了起來；有些則誇張地對孩子比出飛吻。「暑假見。」「我愛你們，孩子。」那些父母們說。  
  
「幼稚。」天狼星看著他們似乎很不高興。「只有小孩子才會需要父母送行。」他對著獅子阿爾發保證一般說道。「但我們不是了，我們比他們－－比他們要更－－」  
  
「成熟？」獅子阿爾發接續道。  
  
「沒錯，獅子。」  
  
獅子阿爾發又再度低下頭，很認真地盯著窗框。突然一隻手出現在他眼前，掌心放了一枚金加隆。  
  
「午餐錢。這裡就讓給你，我去找詹姆他們。」天狼星拎起行李，就要往外走去，拉開包廂門時，突然回過頭。 「你不要像上次一樣偷偷跟過來。」他扳起臉交代著。  
  
獅子阿爾發感到面上發燙。 「我對你們葛萊分多的聚會一點興趣也沒有！」   
  
天狼星翻了個白眼送給他，「少來了。」  
  
他拉上車廂門。  
  
獅子阿爾發獨自一人待在車廂內並不感到無聊，其實他有一堆事情可做，讓他不再繼續想著為什麼天狼星和詹姆那群人相處，比和他待在一起還要開心的問題。  
 **這樣最好，天狼星不在才不會趁機灌輸一些奇怪的觀念！** 獅子阿爾發對自己說， **既然要疏遠不好的影響就該果決點** 。  
但是他翻開課本時，忍不住又想起天狼星，接著又想起母親，這兩人就像是學前背誦的對比詞彙，想起其中之一就能想起另外一個。他們對立的立場讓他很為難，不過他此刻身在此處，身邊沒有母親，也沒有天狼星，獅子阿爾發決定把他們的衝突拋在腦後，假裝一切都很好。  
他寫了一張清單，把聖誕假期因為練習交際舞而無法複習的課程一一列出，決心把握任何零碎時間把進度趕上，於是他揮動魔杖開始練習。  
  
＊  
  
火車持續向北方前進。從玻璃窗望出去，遠方逐漸聚積來勢洶洶的烏雲，伴隨著閃電，就像逐漸逼近的邪惡軍團。他聽到雨聲由遠而近，也注意到頭頂的燈就像是算好時間一般自動亮了起來。  
  
原先的陽光被黑暗籠罩，窗外的景色像是被覆蓋在水幕之中，一片朦朧。走道的燈尚未亮起，伸手不見五指，他聽到其他學生慌亂的腳步聲，有些人抱怨著怎麼還不點燈，接著是物體的碰撞聲，咒罵聲，此刻的走道吵得不可開交。  
  
「路摸思。」一個溫柔的聲音響起，切開了一片紛雜，像是有人打算悄悄地穿過洶湧人潮時，人群自動讓出了道路。走道瞬間安靜下來，亮起點點藍白色光。獅子阿爾發還來不及辨認那聲音，車廂門再度滑開，一張蒼白僵硬泛著藍白光的臉浮現於一片黑暗中，隨著那張臉之外其他部分也暴露在車廂內的燈光下，就像是它接著逐漸長出脖子、穿著校服長袍的身軀及四肢。 突然出現的怪異景象奪去獅子阿爾發所有注意，未完成的咒語讓魔杖尖端硬生生迸出失敗的劈啪聲。  
  
那一瞬間他幾乎是跳起來，不由分說朝對方發射惡咒，卻一一被一道透明的圓弧牆面擋開了。  
  
「不論我們之間有什麼恩怨，」聲音聽來非常熟悉。「可以先休戰一段時間嗎？」  
  
他仔細多看幾眼，適應了那張讓他有些不適的面容後，才冷靜下來。獅子阿爾發收起魔杖，本想為自己的冒失道歉，對方反而率先開口了。  
  
「抱歉，布萊克先生。」奧爾瑟雅拎著她的手提箱站在門口，另一手舉著尖端發光的魔杖，她將魔杖從下巴處移到一旁，那張臉因為正確的打光而看起來正常多了－－獅子阿爾發突然間懷疑她是故意把魔杖放在那個位置上好戲弄他，但這麼說其實不合適。三年級以上的史萊哲林學生都知道羅西兒不會去『戲弄』人，她只會威脅，還有做出其他你大致能想像或不能想像的惡事，不管是哪一項，『戲弄』這個詞用在她身上反而還太友善，她曾做過的事情肯定比戲弄嚴重多了。  
  
然而獅子阿爾發並不知道這點，或者說他遇過，卻並未吸取教訓。在羅西兒進到車廂的那一刻，他覺得自己好像忘了一件很重要的事情，但是他的疑問很快就埋沒在其他紛亂的想法中，現在他僅是覺得奧爾瑟雅看起來有點狼狽，並且很快把她故意戲弄他的想法從腦海移除，主因還是奧爾瑟雅那渾身透出一股疲憊感，一個想立刻找地方呼呼大睡的人怎麼可能分神去戲弄人呢？  
  
「其他車廂都是人，」她解釋，停頓，深吸了一口氣，像是對這件事感到很頭痛。「如果你不介意－－」  
  
「請，羅西兒小姐。」獅子阿爾發說。  
  
聽到這句話，她看起來像是某條緊繃的神經已經鬆弛下來。 「謝謝你，布萊克先生。」她在最靠近車門的位置坐下，並且消除了照亮咒。  
  
奧爾瑟雅整頓好不久，走道的燈也亮了起來。  
  
獅子阿爾發練習咒語時發現奧爾瑟雅的視線緊隨著他每個動作。他抓著魔杖的手一緊，心裡默念著千萬不要出錯，動作上則謹遵著孚立維教授的教導。過程並不順利，每當他完成一個咒語，都讓獅子阿爾發以為自己是一顆被壓榨過的水果，只剩下乾枯的纖維。他時常在結束一個小咒語後要停下來休息才能回復到正常狀態，瓦柏嘉無法理解這點，她認為是她的小兒子在偷懶；孚立維教授也對此表示困惑，後來他選擇包容他的缺點，畢竟獅子阿爾發雖然施咒緩慢，但成果是完美的。『我想我們應該慢慢來。』孚立維教授說。  
  
奧爾瑟雅則是面無表情地觀察他一陣，對他施咒後地狼狽模樣沒有多做評語。  
  
看到最後似乎是乏了，她嘆了口氣，從長袍口袋拿出了一個透明玻璃瓶，瓶內裝著淺紫色液體。旋開了瓶蓋，紫色的蒸氣湧出，如蕈狀雲一般浮在瓶口之上。藥水的氣味非常可怕，像是屍體腐爛的味道，充斥整個車廂，他不得不憋氣，才不至於失禮地伸手摀住口鼻。接下來的一幕令獅子阿爾發忘卻所有瓦柏嘉費心教導的禮儀，面露情緒－－驚恐：奧爾瑟雅面不改色地嗅聞藥水，還用輕啜的方式將藥水小口小口喝完。  
  
奧爾瑟雅喝下藥水後氣色好了許多，一掃之前的倦意，連帶她的表情也變得溫和，至少雙眉不再緊得能夾死蒼蠅。  
「安靜多了。」她收起瓶子喃喃道，接著揮動魔杖處理了車廂裡的屍體氣味。   
獅子阿爾發不敢問她是什麼東西安靜多了，在偌大的車廂中，除了敲打在窗戶及火車頂蓋的雨聲，他什麼也沒聽到，更別說附近車廂或是走道也沒有傳出任何惱人的聲音。直覺上，他認為是自己吵到她了；以防萬一，獅子阿爾發還是暫停了實際練習改讀理論。  
  
到了一點，推著點心車的女巫出現在他們的廂座門前。獅子阿爾發才注意到距離從月台出發到現在才過了兩小時，車廂裡過於沉默，他以為已經過了一世紀。  
  
點心車女巫遞給獅子阿爾發一堆大釜蛋糕，還有巧克力蛙跟各類糖果，他開心的把金加隆盡他全力全數花在這些零食上。在家裡，瓦柏嘉在他們八歲後就不再給糖吃，因為她認為這不符合一個完美繼承人該吃的食物。  
  
__**「太幼稚，太難看了，」某天，瓦柏嘉氣急敗壞地抽走年幼天狼星手裡的棒棒糖，還扳開了一臉無辜的獅子阿爾發的嘴，挖出他含在嘴裡的太妃糖。「你們不准吃這玩意！」  
**  
那天之後，他們就不曾在家裡看過任何糖果的影子。  
  
把握住每個機會能買多少糖果就買多少，這是天狼星告訴他的，很孩子氣，但獅子阿爾發樂於將其貫徹始終。 看著手裡剩下的五納特，考慮著是否還要繼續點餐時，女巫已經向奧爾瑟雅詢問道：「有什麼需要的嗎？親愛的。」  
  
奧爾瑟雅微微仰頭。 手推車女巫看到奧爾瑟雅的臉後，笑容僵硬了一秒。獅子阿爾發以為她也是無法適應奧爾瑟雅的長相，但他聽到女巫下一句話是：「抱歉，羅西兒小姐，我這已經沒有奶油啤酒能賣給你了。」  
  
「已經售罄了？」奧爾瑟雅蹙眉，她的表情比較像是感到棘手，而不是訝異於對方竟會知道她的名字。  
  
「對。」女巫的聲音聽起來異常堅決。「你可以買其他產品，完全無酒精。」特意強調最後一句話。 奧爾瑟雅的眼睛瞄向放在推車底層的一打玻璃瓶，裡面裝著的液體正是冒著白色泡沫，黃澄澄的奶油啤酒。接著銳利的視線又掃向女巫的臉，盯著她。  
  
「請給我一個大釜蛋糕。」她沒有刁難對方，單手支著臉頰，再度變得一臉倦怠。 奧爾瑟雅吃完大釜蛋糕，又幫助獅子阿爾發消化幾袋的零食。最後她吃撐了，雖然沒有奶油啤酒，她仍是稍微露出心滿意足的模樣。拒絕了第七個遞過來的巧克力蛙，奧爾瑟雅向後靠著椅背說：「一群白癡。」  
  
「什麼？」  
  
「沒事，」她突然變得心煩意亂，朝獅子阿爾發的方向揮動著手，像在驅趕煩人的蒼蠅。「我們來談談你施咒的事吧。」  
奧爾瑟雅咬著下唇沉默了一會，再次開口時語氣裡充滿少見的耐心。「這就像是在陌生的森林裡找路。」她很快地解釋道：「要達到理想效果的方法不只一個，就像是在森林裡找路，路也不只一條。越進階的咒語，另闢蹊徑就變得很必要，如果你只是跟著別人走，那也不差，但是你能達到的高度就很有限。」說完，她和他對看，獅子阿爾發幾乎沒什麼反應，等待著她的下文，但她只是咋舌後移開視線，獅子阿爾發感到她又因為某種不知名的原因而開始不耐煩。  
  
奧爾瑟雅的魔杖指向他堆放在旁邊的符咒學書籍，其中一本滑了出來，跳舞似的躍到半空中，嘩啦嘩啦地翻到特定頁數，接著自動湊到獅子阿爾發的鼻子下。他不自在地向後仰。  
  
「我看到你想模仿孚立維教授的方式，但你不能永遠都用他的方式。」奧爾瑟雅不容他抗拒地命令道：「從這裡開始，把關於結構的理論重讀，你就能預先揣摩適合你自己的施咒方式。」說完從口袋拿出一只懷錶，翻開刻有繁複花紋的銀製蓋子，瞪著它，又喀一聲闔上。   
  
獅子阿爾發將書稍微推遠了些，低頭看著自己的魔杖，細細咀嚼她的話，真的蠻有道理的。雖然她之前講的鴨子和池塘，若不是伊凡羅西兒也在場，不然他差點搞不懂她的意思，但是在森林裡找路－－儘管他從未去過任何一座森林，這對他來說卻生動多了，也許可以利用這樣的想法找到自己的施咒方式也說不定。  
  
他抬起頭由衷地說： 「很好的建議。」   
  
「但你做不到，是嗎？」奧爾瑟雅微微皺了眉，對他的回應顯出不滿，突如而來的質疑讓獅子阿爾發頓時不知所措。她再次揮動魔杖，砰－－飄浮在空中的書自動闔上，飛回獅子阿爾發身旁的書堆。奧爾瑟雅閉上眼，似乎是對於說話這件事感到厭惡，不知何時，原先就蒼白的臉色再度變得比之前還要糟糕。  
  
眼睜睜看著書本被收回，獅子阿爾發認為她如此快速的論定他的能力，實在有些刻薄，而且無意間刺激了他的自尊。他伸手抓回那本書，用力翻動它，憑著記憶找到了那個章節。  
  
「真是不死心。」奧爾瑟雅聽著那激動的書頁翻動聲，閉著眼揉了揉太陽穴，接著嗤笑道。  
  
他不理會她，而是專注看了前面幾段，抬起頭。  
  
「我可以做到。」獅子阿爾發的聲音突然變得強而有力且堅決。 奧爾瑟雅倏地睜開眼，似乎有點訝異。  
  
然後，她笑了。  
  
「噢，原諒我，布萊克先生，當人們對我說『很好的建議』時，下一句就是要表示他們做不到－－總是讓我失望。」她止住了嘴邊的笑意，朝獅子阿爾發一揮手。 「我喜歡自信，布萊克先生，不過那是在平常，現在，既然你覺得你可以做到的話，就煩請放過我一段時間吧。」她抽出魔杖，在獅子阿爾發反應過來她想做什麼之前－－揮動它。  
  
一切都暗了下來。  
  
他在跌入一片黑暗前，聽到的最後一句話。  
  
「還是太吵了。」  
  
＊  
  
「你不應該那麼害怕我。」  
  
獅子阿爾發在半夢半醒間，聽到奧爾瑟雅的聲音。他一個激靈就完全醒過來，但他不敢睜開眼睛。他有預感，此刻絕對不是讓奧爾瑟雅知道他醒過來的好時機。  
  
「你把菲雅．埃頓推下樓。」那個人的語氣聽起來非常憤怒，「我一定要告訴院長，我一定要告發你。」  
  
「你有看到嗎？」奧爾瑟雅說，透著一股輕鬆愜意，好像對方在問她巧克力蛙好不好吃而已。「我不會做這種下三濫才做的事，你最好還是把事情弄清了再發言。」  
  
「你是純種巫師。」  
  
「所以呢？」  
  
「因為埃頓是、是－－」  
  
「我幫你說好了，因為埃頓是個骯髒噁心的麻種，所以你就認為我會找她麻煩，是嗎？」她的聲音透著一股殘忍的勝利感。「我很忙，沒空管這些閒事。你們的圈子，我也不會想靠近。」  
  
「你－－」  
  
「看在我心情好的份上，讓我親切的告訴你一點重要事項吧。」奧爾瑟雅平靜地說。「別讓其他人知道你是個腦殘，史萊哲林不是個可以讓你搞不清楚狀況的地方，請過了腦子再發言。梅林，你的學長都沒有警告過你嗎？」  
  
突然，車門被重重拉開了，門框撞到一旁發出極大響聲。獅子阿爾發及時止住了驚呼，卻忍不住倒抽一口氣。他感覺奧爾瑟雅的視線似乎飄往他的方向，又輕輕地移開了。  
  
「終於找到你了！羅西兒！卡羅要找你去商量－－喔，有人找你麻煩嗎？」  
  
獅子阿爾發無法從聲音認出這個闖入者是誰，但他也沒必要知道，他只需知道這個人也是屬於卡羅那群的即可。他緩慢又小心地讓緊閉的雙眼開了一條縫，雖然視野有限，但也足以讓他看到奧爾瑟雅的反應。 奧爾瑟雅就如先前一般端坐在原位，偏著頭，盯著突然來助陣的男學生，然後再度看向早先闖入車廂叫囂的人。 她伸出手扶著額頭，對早先質問她的人命令。  
  
「滾。」  
  
一陣乒乒乓乓的聲音，有個人連滾帶爬地離開了車廂。  
  
「羅爾，以後希望你不要自作聰明。」她放下手說。  
  
「有什麼辦法，看那個麻瓜出身的傢伙，野心真大，居然還敢偷看布萊克家的－－你的未婚夫。」他感覺羅爾看過來，立刻完全閉起眼。  
  
「他不是。」這次獅子阿爾發不用冒險偷看，也幾乎可以從語氣想像奧爾瑟雅說話時又把手抵在額前，揉著眉心，一臉不耐。「就算是，也不要插手。你們這群白癡每次只會拉了屎都不擦，要我替你們善後，誰有那麼多時間？」  
  
過了一會，他聽到車廂門被拉開的聲音，接著是一陣腳步聲。  
  
他再睜開眼時，車廂內早已沒有奧爾瑟雅的身影。  
  
TBC.


	7. 06.2

**06.2**  
當獅子阿爾發睜開眼時，他發現自己身處在一個陌生又黑暗的環境中。從外面的隆隆聲判斷他仍在火車上，只是周遭的空氣極差，充滿了霉味和灰塵，每吸一口氣就像把沙塵也一起吸入，撓得他整個呼吸道又癢又痛。唯一的光源來自眼前的一條縫隙，似乎是有人刻意留給他，讓他可以窺見外頭的世界卻無法喊叫出聲。  
  
現在的他動彈不得，恐怕是被下了石化咒，只能期望有人能發現他。獅子阿爾發努力回想自己是怎麼被帶到這裡來的，卻發現只能想起更早之前的事－－   
  
奧爾瑟雅離開車廂後，又過了幾個小時，窗外的雨仍是連綿不斷，陰暗的灰色隨著時間推進變成更為沉重的暗灰色。眼看時間差不多了，他從行李箱翻出長袍制服，離開包廂，穿過無人遊蕩的走道，前往更衣室更換。  
更衣室的隔間空間擁擠，燈光昏暗，換起制服來綁手綁腳，好不容易換好後，他正要推開隔間的門，卻聽見另外有人推開了更衣室的門，踏著防水用途的塑膠地板走進來，學生皮鞋的橡膠底在上面發出尖銳的摩擦聲。從腳步聲的不一致，他判斷同時有兩個人在更衣室，這也不是問題，他攏了攏掛在小臂上的衣物，拉開了卡榫，抬起腳－－其中一人開口說話，聲音有些顫抖，獅子阿爾發認出了那人的聲音，當下立斷不要和對方打照面比較好。於是他靜靜收回自己已經跨出的腳，回到原本的隔間，把門鎖好，想等對方離開後再出來。  
  
「這件事交給羅西兒沒問題嗎？」羅爾說。「那傢伙是新手吧？」  
  
「卡羅和賽溫信任羅西兒，這沒什麼好談的。」  
  
「這正是我要說的，她能信任嗎？她不過是伊凡的妹妹，這不代表她能做好。相反，你不能上位真是奇怪。」  
  
「閉嘴。」  
  
砰、砰、砰－－隔間的門一扇扇被推開了，獅子阿爾發立刻明白對方是在檢查隔間。  
  
「你不用擔心這事，那也跟你無關。」那人一邊走一邊說，「如果羅西兒沒處理好，她就完蛋了。」  
  
「只有她？」羅爾的聲音依舊充滿焦慮。  
  
「只有她，這就是為什麼我寧可待在副手的位置。」那個人已經檢查完獅子阿爾發隔壁的隔間了，他聽到對方已經將手平貼在門板上，眼前的門板受到壓力，金屬鎖發出輕微的『喀喀』聲。「就是這樣。」  
  
門外是一片溺死人的靜默。  
  
獅子阿爾發抓緊魔杖，腦袋裡迅速轉過一遍目前所學的攻擊咒語。  
  
「該死。」羅爾咒罵一聲。  
  
「算了，反正也不是什麼重要的事。」那個聲音依舊冷靜，只是多了幾分冷意。「至少裡面的人不會是羅西兒－－出來，偷聽可不是好習慣。」  
  
獅子阿爾發沒有動，更沒有回應這無理的要求，他握緊了魔杖，打算做最後的掙扎。眼看著卡榫已經滑開了，隔間的門緩緩開啟，一張陌生的臉出現在他面前：栗色短髮，尖下巴，端正、立體的五官，如果不總是一副憂心忡忡的表情，這張臉可以說是十分俊俏。  
  
看到他的手微微一動，獅子阿爾發幾乎是本能地採取行動。  
  
「去去，武器走！」紅色地光束擊中透明的弧面，被偏彈到一旁，從羅爾的耳邊擦過。  
羅爾慘烈地尖叫一聲，而後破口大罵：「白癡！你想殺了我嗎？」  
栗髮少年不予理會，舉起魔杖進行防衛。  
獅子阿爾發的繳械咒被對方的防護咒語擋下了。不會無聲咒讓他立刻佔了下風，每道咒語幾乎還未唸完就被解除，或是對方總是早他一步做好準備。玩了一陣子的貓捉老鼠，只見栗髮少年游刃有餘地輕彈魔杖，不由分說解除了獅子阿爾發的武裝，獅子阿爾發連一聲都來不及發不出來，又被對方下了『噤噤言』。  
  
「布萊克．．．．．．」他在幽暗的燈光下輕聲唸道。「原來是那個叛徒的弟弟啊。」轉頭對著羅爾笑著，「聽說跟你弟蠻要好的。」  
  
這下輪到羅爾看起來憂心忡忡了。「不要提到那個廢物。」他抗議，看著對方把不斷掙扎的獅子阿爾發扯出來。  
  
「羅西兒說不要動他。」羅爾不贊成道。  
  
「她說的？」栗髮少年停止拉扯，挑眉。獅子阿爾發被他的手抓得臂膀生疼。  
  
「我親耳聽到的，她當著我的面說的。」  
  
「那傳聞是真的了？」  
  
「我不知道！反正你快放開他就是！」羅爾的聲音尖銳起來，急得跺腳。「噢，你真的是羅西兒的副手嗎？羅西兒要是知道你沒服從命令－－」  
  
「喔。」  
栗髮少年鬆手，獅子阿爾發向後退了幾步，背貼在冰冷的磁磚壁上。  
**他要取回魔杖、他要取回魔杖－－**  
雙方的眼睛同時瞄向滾落至牆角的魔杖。  
獅子阿爾發撲上前，推開栗髮少年的手，因此他的咒語失了準頭，千鈞一刻從獅子阿爾發的肩膀擦過。少年猝不及防被推倒在地，發出一聲夾雜疼痛和憤怒的喊叫。獅子阿爾發回頭伸手，他的手指距離魔杖不到一吋－－  
「速速前！魔杖！」  
獅子阿爾發的指尖觸到一片空氣，魔杖向後方飛去。  
栗髮少年召回了獅子阿爾發的魔杖，抓握在手裡把玩。  
「你想知道羅西兒在做什麼嗎？」他湊近他，羅爾在他背後皺眉。他壓低聲音帶著惡意地問道：「你跟她訂婚前，知道她都在做些什麼嗎？」  
  
****  
  
獅子阿爾發根本不想知道奧爾瑟雅在學校都做些什麼。  
  
敲擊聲不絕於耳，這個聲音持續有一段時間了。一開始獅子阿爾發把將其歸類為蒸汽引擎的噪音，後來他才辨識出這是有人以手拍擊著木門。透過空隙，熟悉了外面亮度的他看到了那位不願販售奶油啤酒給奧爾瑟雅的女巫背對著他跪在地上，頭髮散亂，雙肩顫抖，啜泣聲斷斷續續地傳來。她的魔杖擱置一旁，像是被遺棄的孩子。

這裡似乎是給火車上員工的休息區以及商品的放置區。這是個被魔法加大的空間，除了隨意擺置在牆邊的長型拼布沙發，剩下的還有好幾個木櫃、木架沿著牆壁設置，這幾個櫃子和木架前方都各擺有幾個箱子，裡面裝滿了奧爾瑟雅想買卻買不到的奶油啤酒。看到這麼多奶油啤酒，獅子阿爾發要是能深深吸氣或是驚呼，他一定會這麼做。不過以目前的情況，他看到這幾乎可說是滿山滿谷的奶油啤酒，不妙之情油然而生，這些黃澄澄的美味飲品莫名地代表某種惡兆。  
  
獅子阿爾發猜測這個空間被惡意限制住了，就連成年女巫也無法離開，否則點心女巫也不會光是頹喪地拍門求救。他想到更衣室的談話、那個栗髮少年，他似乎是個做事縝密的人，這個地方肯定不止一個咒語而已。如果還被施了混淆咒和消音咒，那就不會有人注意到這，就算靠近了，也會因為其他理由而離去。獅子阿爾發感到胃像是鉛塊一樣沉了下去。  
  
現在他被困在這裡，幾不可見光的環境，讓他想起黑魔法防禦術最近提到的木乃伊。埃及的巫師相信將自己的屍身保存良好，終有一天他們能再藉由這具保存完善的身軀回歸世界。金棺裡被下了各種防護咒語，讓裹滿白布的軀體能安全地躺在其中，裡面是絕對的安靜，黑暗，確保死者能得到他們渴求的安寧．．．．．．他在想什麼？他不要安寧，只希望有人能發現他。驀地他想到天狼星，這是獅子阿爾發首次希望喜歡四處亂跑的天狼星會在火車上閒逛時找到他。  
  
被石化似乎也凍住了獅子阿爾發的時間，他瞪著從縫隙透出的朦朧光線，開始回想起一些平常不常想起的事。  
  
他想到麻瓜大量侵佔倫敦前，古里某街十二有個庭院，夏日是一片翠綠，生意盎然，奇花異草競相爭豔；冬日霜降，覆上一片銀白，夜晚反射月光的照耀，呈現神秘的藍白色光芒。那時一切都很美好，父母那時從未像現在一樣爭吵不休，把對方視為仇敵，見面就分外眼紅；正好相反，那時他們相安無事，稱不上甜蜜，至少相敬如賓，他們之間沒有那麼大的鴻溝，就像那時他和天狼星之間也沒有那麼多差別，沒有葛萊分多，也沒有史萊哲林，那段時間他是真的覺得他們是兄弟。站在鏡子之前，他曾經沾沾自喜，他和天狼星多麼相像，兄弟彼此間就是要很相像不是嗎？  
  
黑暗和靜默環繞著他，但只要習慣了，在它們的包圍下，竟讓他逐漸感受到沉睡在棺木之中的安寧。然而眼前的亮光和景象幾乎讓獅子阿爾發窒息－或許讓他感到窒息的不只是眼前，還有太過美好的過去－他有種想尖叫的衝動，可惜石化咒勒住了一切，他做不到。  
  
他繼續想，強迫自己專注在回憶中，發現之後的記憶是快速旋轉的影像，每個影像都很模糊，甚至比不上之前的記憶清晰。後來的改變來得太快，他匆促地經過它們，幾乎都是一眨眼的事情，毫無緣由，事情的發生是如此理所當然：麻瓜大量湧入，魔法部要求在倫敦的巫師更嚴格執行《保密法》，一座過於醒目的花園並不合規定，於是花園被收了起來，巫師們的住家一個個躲入逐漸樹立的都市叢林。再接下來就是混亂的一切：爭吵，分化，麻瓜與巫師，金紅與銀綠，葛萊分多和史萊哲林－－天狼星和他。  
  
轟隆隆的聲音逐漸變小，火車的速度慢了下來。透過震動的地板，門外學生喧鬧的聲音從地板和空氣兩方傳來，獅子阿爾發聽得一清二楚，卻失望地發現沒有任何人靠近這裡的跡象。獅子阿爾發嘗試哼一聲，嘗試動一動，隨著時間一分一秒過去，他逐漸跟那個女巫一樣絕望，這樣下去，恐怕得等他回到倫敦才會有人注意到他不見了。聽著車廂外模糊不清的交談聲，他甚至開始想像天狼星會不會在下車時尋找他？若是沒有看到他，天狼星會擔心嗎？  
  
在最後的腳步聲也逐漸淡去之時，他聽到有人與其他人保持相反的方向，逐漸朝這裡靠近－叩叩叩－踩踏著沉著穩健的步伐，好似每一步都代表其主人的信心。叩叩叩－－每一步都像踏在他的心尖上，儘管軀殼被石化，他胸腔內的心跳卻逐漸強烈起來。  
  
腳步聲停下了。  
  
喀－－門鎖被打開。  
  
門開了。  
  
一雙學生皮鞋踩踏在光潔的木質地板上。那人很高，身影瘦長，獅子阿爾發真希望自己可以瞇起眼睛，因為那人所站的位置以及從上面投射下來的光線讓他看不清對方的臉。瘦長的人影反手關上了門，小心翼翼地沿著牆走了一圈，停下。   
  
現在這裡只留下點心女巫與那個突然闖入的人，還有不安的他。  
  
「這是什麼惡劣的玩笑嗎？」那個聲音開口說話了。聲音清亮，平靜，卻已不是獅子阿爾發能理解的溫和，其中的和緩不是溫柔，而是暴風雨前的寧靜。「我繞了一大圈，浪費了一堆時間。」人影往前踏出幾步，站在手推車女巫的正前方，此刻她總算是站在獅子阿爾發可以清楚看見面容的位置。  
  
他從隙縫看到手推車女巫依舊背對著他的方向跪坐在地上，嘴裡一直哭叫著『不能說』。  
站在正前方的是－－  
  
「對，因為你被下咒了，」奧爾瑟雅說：「你當然不能說。」  
  
她沒有立即採取任何解咒行動，反而是走進角落，站在裝滿奶油啤酒的塑膠籃前。  
  
「明明還有這麼多奶油啤酒，竟跟我說沒了？」  
  
鏘－－她拿出了旁邊放置的酒瓶，不小心撞擊到其他的瓶子，發出清脆的敲擊聲，冰冷地迴盪在空氣中。奧爾瑟雅握住瓶口在燈光下端詳著奶油啤酒，像是經過一番天人交戰。嘆氣，把瓶子放回去，才轉過身湊近跪坐在地的女巫，臉上的表情讓人不舒服，好像在檢視什麼腐敗的東西。  
  
「真是下三濫的伎倆，賽溫。」她喃喃念著，然後從喉嚨發出咯咯聲，近似於笑的聲音讓獅子阿爾發起了一陣惡寒。「就只為了羞辱我嗎？讓一個麻種不賣我東西？」  
  
她直起身，將一縷遮住視線的長髮撥至耳後，再從長袍口袋抽出魔杖，緩緩揮動。過了一段時間獅子阿爾發才知道她在檢查揮杖的手感。她每個步驟都慢極了，好似周遭的空氣都成了液態，她是在水中使用魔杖。奧爾瑟雅受到了咒語的阻力，只要牽涉到魔杖的行為都會被阻礙。  
  
儘管是在極麻煩的情況下，她也沒有顯出困擾的情緒，反倒是慢條斯理道：「有人把你困在這裡了，而且不會有人發現。如果你就這樣子回倫敦，到底會怎樣呢？」戲劇性的停頓。「先在短時內，從手指開始腐爛，爛到見骨，等你回到了倫敦，你已經消失了。沒有人注意到你－－就像，從來不存在一樣。」  
  
奧爾瑟雅魔杖試得順手了，從口袋抽出一本書。  
  
「嗯，讓我看看。」她翻到特定頁書讓書本離掌飄浮，開始配合揮動魔杖的手勢吟誦咒語。一開始沒有什麼效果，但隨著咒語堆疊，獅子阿爾發逐漸看到這個咒語的結構。奧爾瑟雅在蓋一座高塔。縱橫交錯的支架組成基本的魔法結構，接著隨著咒語越念越長，一塊塊磚也沿著支架堆疊起來，一座巍峨的高塔在一瞬間出現在獅子阿爾發眼前，下一秒又化成沙，飄散。  
  
惱人的禁錮不見了。獅子阿爾發感覺四肢變得輕鬆，不再僵硬。他爬坐起來，這個黑暗的空間比他想像得要寬廣些。本以為奧爾瑟雅要離開了，卻聽得她隔了幾秒又開始說話。  
  
「梅林的鬍子，你不會想要告發我們吧？」奧爾瑟雅一向平靜的聲音出現了一絲波瀾，此刻她正用那雙玻璃珠般毫無感情的灰眼睨著手推車女巫。「勸你不要這麼做，這也是為了你好。」  
  
手推車女巫無聲地與她僵持著。奧爾瑟雅彷彿不須對方說出隻言片語就能對話，但獅子阿爾發察覺奧爾瑟雅正在做什麼，她的兩眼直勾勾的盯著對方，就像最近母親常對他做的事：她正在讀取對方的心。  
  
奧爾瑟雅又拿出之前那只精緻的懷錶，用一種假情假意的憂愁姿態對著懷錶嘆氣。「唉，該下車了。」  
  
女巫抓著魔杖的手動了動，奧爾瑟雅瞥了她一眼，伸出食指對她搖了搖。  
  
「不，我不相信你，只有死人才不會多話，還有就是．．．．．．空空！遺忘！」  
  
奧爾瑟雅擊昏了女巫並修改了她的記憶，將其安置在一旁的沙發上，讓她看起來像是在休息。接著她直直朝著儲物櫃的方向走來。大概是因為她面色不善，讓獅子阿爾發無來由地感到恐懼且連連後退，背脊緊貼於櫃壁上，幾乎希望自己可以融入後方的木板中。從門縫透進的光線成一直線映照在他臉上，逐漸因為奧爾瑟雅的靠近而縮短消失。  
  
獅子阿爾發屏息。  
  
奧爾瑟雅抓住了櫃子握把。  
  
她正在緩緩拉動它，老舊的櫃門發出可憐的吱呀聲－－  
  
光線大量湧入原先黑暗的空間，獅子阿爾發不適應的以手遮擋。奧爾瑟雅居高臨下地站在他面前，背著光致使獅子阿爾發看不清她的表情。  
  
「晚上好，布萊克先生。」  
  
火車同時震動了一下，車窗外再次被蒸氣籠罩。  
**  
TBC.**


	8. 07

他們及時在火車離站前跳到月台上，兩人皆因慣性而踉蹌幾步，好在是平安下了車。 

雨已經停了。

夜風襲上他們的臉，不僅僅是冰冷，帶著濕意的寒風無時無刻都像是在噬咬著他們的皮膚。獅子阿爾發因為面上的不適而用雙手搓了搓臉頰，但只是杯水車薪，一點點暖意很快就在風中消散了。

寒冷原是一個簡單的咒語就能解決的事，現在沒有魔杖的他卻無法施展任何咒語。他看到走在前方的奧爾瑟雅為自己施了保暖咒，可是他不願上前請她幫忙。剛從櫃子裡出來時，他全身是灰，狼狽不堪，要他再為自己的糗樣多添一筆，他不確定自己的家族榮譽是否允許他這樣揮霍。

他們踏上黑暗無聲的窄街，在盡頭理應有一排馬車等著。如果是半小時前，他會這麼認為，現在獅子阿爾發可不敢保持這樣的奢望。

「現在馬車早就走了吧？」獅子阿爾發顧不得寒冷，擔憂地以奇怪的腳步，小跑步跟上她。他的腳凍僵了，幾乎不像是他自己的腳。

奧爾瑟雅腳下沒停，抬手看了看懷錶，她一直把那只錶捏在手裡。「還沒。」她自信簡短地說，加快了腳步，超出了獅子阿爾發幾步，忽然又停了下來。他差點一頭撞上她的後背。

「我忘了。」她喃喃道，陡然轉過身，此舉又讓獅子阿爾發戒備地退後。

她朝他舉起魔杖，輕輕一彈。一股暖意從頭蔓延至腳，獅子阿爾發有些不知所措地眨眨眼。

血色回到他的臉上，下唇不再瑟瑟顫抖，雙腳實踏地面的感覺又回來了。他看著她，突然間不知道該說些什麼，事發突然，感謝的話語在腦海中又一次支離破碎，一如她將他從櫃子中拉出來時一樣，他突然啞了，她不置一詞。

黑色長袍隨著她轉過身時劃出了一個弧，奧爾瑟雅繼續向前走。

＊

他訝異於眼前的景象。

一輛輛馬車仍然停在原地，但是這個時間點他們早該出發了。

獵場看守人焦躁地檢視著每輛馬車的輪子，用他那粉紅色的洋傘敲打著每個車輪的外框。

「你待在這。」奧爾瑟雅對他命令道。

獅子阿爾發聽話地站在偏向後的這輛馬車前，看著奧爾瑟雅往幾個倚著欄杆的高年級生走去。藉著微弱的燈光，獅子阿爾發認出那幾人是誰。

奧爾瑟雅一走近，那些人就轉過來面對她。明明上一秒他們不是斜倚著欄杆，漫不經心，就是吊兒郎當的站姿，嘻皮笑臉的。下一秒全像是受到電擊地顫抖後，立正站好。

「拿去。」她把魔杖還給他。

為什麼？他以為他說出口了，其實沒有。獅子阿爾發的喉嚨乾澀，想說的字句黏在其中，逼得他不斷地從乾燥的口腔擠出唾液，重複吞嚥，期望能再次說話。但他到底想問什麼，獅子阿爾發自己也不清楚。難道要問他們，為什麼這麼做？

「她是個麻種。」奧爾瑟雅給出了答案，這句話就像鑷子，夾出了哽在獅子阿爾發喉間的刺。這不是他第一次聽過這句話，實際上他聽過很多次，只要這句話出現，就好像可以完整解釋很多事情，包括為什麼他們要排斥麻瓜出身者，為什麼要將麻瓜出身者視為低等的存在，還有解釋他們的行為：為什麼這麼做？

「我真是搞不懂你，布萊克先生，你這樣跟你哥哥還有那個叛徒堂姊之間到底有什麼差別呢？還是－－你本來就是個不小心被分到史萊哲林的小叛徒？」

聽到獅子阿爾發的陳述，奧爾瑟雅低低地笑了。爾後，她收起笑容，扳起臉孔。

「當然，我不會讓廢物當我副手。」

「你到底是在可憐誰啊？你也不看看你現在的處境，真是難看。」


End file.
